The Bet
by KarenZ
Summary: Fam Channel Zorro: Two men make a bet to bring one hundred senoritas from Spain to the pueblo to balance the population. Will Victoria experience jealousy. You bet! To celebrate the 100th Zorro story on the site.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I noticed that the number of Zorro stories on this site was approaching one hundred so I thought I'd write a little story with a theme that included the number.

The Bet

Chapter 1

The two caballeros were seated at a table outside the tavern. Their grumbling could be heard in the street and caused many a head to turn and stare. Diego de la Vega could not help but overhear their conversation as he sat drinking his juice and furtively watching his favorite señorita.

"Women!"

"Yes. That's exactly what we need! Women! Señoritas!"

"Yes, but where do we find them?" Sebastian shook his head. "There's only so many around. My men are not willing to travel to San Diego or Santa Paula. They want someone here in the pueblo, someone they can court when they finish their work. It is indeed a problem. There's just not that many young señoritas around here." He drained his glass as Señorita Escalante came out of the doorway with a pitcher. "Ah, Señorita!"

"Don Sebastian, some more wine?" She smiled at both men.

"Si, Señorita," he said then changed his mind. "No, no, I shouldn't. I need to get back to the hacienda."

"Expecting more trouble from your men?" Don Alberto asked.

"More complaining, that's for sure! You know, the problem is only going to get worse. More men are moving to the area everyday. Never any women "

Don Sebastian's fist came down hard on the table, upsetting the glasses and causing Victoria to flinch. "We have to do something!"

"But what?" Don Alberto was discouraged. "There's no solution."

"Yes, there is!" A sudden light entered into the eyes of Don Sebastian. "We can bring women here. We can get them from Spain!" He licked his lips as his brain raced with his newly formed idea.

"Bring them from Spain?" Victoria entered the conversation despite herself. "What are you talking about?"

"Women! We need women!" The man had a crazed look in his eyes and Victoria backed up from him.

"Señor!" she admonished them with a glare.

"No, not those types of women. We don't mean the type of women the Sanchez brothers go visit in Monterey. No, we need women who the men can court, women they can marry. Surely there are such women in Spain that would be adventurous enough to come to Alta California to start a new life!"

"Oh, Señor," Victoria said with a laugh. "That's a bit much to ask of —"

"And just who is going to go convince these women? You?" Don Alberto asked. "You couldn't convince a rattlesnake into a henhouse!"

"I could!"

"No, you couldn't"

"Yes, I could!"

"You want to make a bet?" Don Alberto challenged.

"A bet?" Don Sebastian. "A real bet?" He stroked his beard in thought.

"Oh, please, you two!" Victoria had heard enough. "You two will bet on anything! Why don't you save your money instead of gambling away your father's hard earned money!" The señorita turned in disgust from the men and went back inside the tavern.

"A bet, heh? Yes, I'm willing to bet with you. Are you willing to do it?"

"Yes! I will! And it will solve both of our problems when I do! Are you willing to split the costs to back the expedition?"

Don Alberto laughed. "Oh yes, I'll back you! But what stakes? What are the rules of the bet? It all has to be settled before you go off —"

"The rules are simple. I go to Spain, bring back a bunch of women —"

"Women don't come in bunches." Don Sebastian said. "Just how many will you bring back? My ranchero alone employs twenty men. Yours has how many? Twenty-five? That's a lot of women."

"And there must be twelve working rancheros with the same problem. So let's say a nice round number —"

"Round? Like the curves of the women? Heh?" Don Alberto laughed and elbowed his friend.

"Exactly! Let's say one hundred women!"

"But no…uh…well, you know, I mean these women have to be…marriageable."

"Agreed_, marriageable_ women. Women that the men could actually court and woo and marry."

"One hundred women!" Don Alberto swirled his glass of beer before he drained the last few swallows. "It is a huge project. We will need a contract. A binding contract."

"Not that you don't trust me?"

"Exactly, but I don't trust you. And those stakes? They need to be enough to make it hurt for us both. How about a nice round number for that?"

"Well, you've got those new paso finos. How about a hundred horses?"

They both laughed.

"One horse for each woman. There is a certain amount of poetry to that. It is a deal, Señor!" The men rose from their seats. "You will go to Spain and bring back one hundred women of marriageable age, reputation, and disposition. They have to stay here at least one year before they can choose to return to Spain should they not marry one of the men. We will share the costs and if you fail in all this, I get one hundred fine arabians from your ranchero."

"And if I win?"

"Then I would give to you one hundred of my best horses. But regardless of who wins, it will be good for the pueblo to have more women come here."

Diego couldn't contain himself any longer. He rose and crossed to the table of the two men and sat down. "I have been listening to your proposition. It is a very interesting one and I agree that if you actually do this it will be good for the pueblo. Would you like some help?"

"Of course, Don Diego. We would welcome it," Don Sebastian said. "So you like our idea?"

"Yes, I do. As you say, it would be good for the pueblo. I'd like to help. You will be asking these women to give up so much to come to the colony so far from their homes. You could use a pamphlet extolling the benefits and advantages of living in Los Angeles. I could write such a thing for you."

"Good! That is good, Don Diego."

"You also need to think about dueَñas, transportation and housing for the señoritas. I have always found that it is best to be prepared."

"Yes, that is so. We have much to do," Don Alberto mused.

Diego rose from his seat and said, "Why don't the both of you come out to our hacienda tonight around seven. We could sit down with my father and work out the details. I'm sure he will be as intrigued as I am."

"We will be there! At seven, then!"

"Good, I will go and begin work on the pamphlet. Adios!" As Diego turned to leave and made his way to a waiting Esperanza, Victoria once more came out of the doorway to make her rounds filling empty glasses.

"This is good. Don Alejandro and Don Diego will have good advice for us about bringing all those women to Los Angeles."

"Yes, very good. But, you know what's going to happen once we convince one hundred señoritas to come here?" Don Alberto was beaming.

"What?" Don Sebastian was smiling broadly too.

"They will all want to marry Zorro!"

The two men laughed loudly as they rose from their seats and tossed coins on the table to pay for their drinks. Neither of them noticed the look of nervous fear on the señorita's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The men sat around the de la Vega dining room table talking for hours. Don Alejandro was more concerned with issues of sufficient supervision and housing once the women arrived; Don Diego felt that enticing one hundred women to give up established lives to come to a faraway colony of Spain was the first priority.

"If you can't convince the women of the enticements of the pueblo, the question of what to do with them when they get here is moot," Diego insisted.

"Enticements? That would be the men, right?" Don Alberto asked.

Don Diego let out an exasperated sigh. "While that might be one, I think that the type of women you want to bring here will be interested in many other things as well." Seeing the blank faces of the two men, Diego continued, "For instance, they'll want to know about the climate, the church, even the school. If these women do come here to marry and have families, they will want to know what kind of environment they will be living in and what the pueblo will offer to their children."

"Children! Diego, we don't want women with children. We want _young_ women." The two men looked at each other, laughed, and shook their heads in firm agreement.

"I meant their future children. And I wouldn't rule out women who are a little older. Many of your men would probably prefer a more mature woman when they start thinking of marriage." Diego looked intently at the men. "That is what you both said you wanted. _Marriageable_ women. Isn't that so?"

"Well, it had better be," his father interjected. "I'll not be a part to an endeavor to bring fast women to this pueblo. That will not solve the problem you were complaining about in the first place."

The talk went on until well past midnight. By then, Diego had a list of good points about the pueblo and surrounding area for his pamphlet and he felt good about the men's motives and intents. They had begged him to accompany them to Spain and his father had agreed it was a good idea, but Zorro was needed in Los Angeles. Diego could ill afford to be gone from the pueblo at such a time.

The men left the hacienda excited over their mission. For that was what it was, a mission. It had become more than a mere idle bet. They were working toward a goal of expanding the population and horizons of the pueblo.

It was a race to get the dormitory built and furnished before the ships arrived. There were four vessels heading toward Los Angeles from Spain carrying a total of one hundred and twelve women. The two caballeros had more than met their goal. The pamphlet had proved to be a complete success for they had even had to tell some women they would have to wait until the next year before accommodations could be guaranteed for them.

The entire pueblo had donated items and money to help get ready for the arrival of the women. The one detractor was, of course, the alcalde.

"A bunch of nonsense!" he complained loudly as he sat in the tavern drinking his wine. "A boatload of women descending on us like a pack of wolves!"

"Alcalde, how can you say that?" Don Alejandro declared. "These are nice women. The men will have made sure of that."

"Those two! We'll be lucky if they don't come back with a bunch of tavern —"

Victoria slammed a pitcher of water down on the table just inches from his fingers. "Don't say it, Alcalde!" She flashed him a stern warning. "Or you may be eating in the commissary from now on!"

And with that, she flounced back toward her kitchen.

The señorita had been in a bad mood for weeks now. Even a few nighttime visits from her favorite hero had not lessened the tartness of her tongue. Outwardly, she was in favor of the coming of the brides. Inwardly, she feared the competition.

While the alcalde, his father and Mendoza bandied about the relative merits and possible negative effects of the coming influx of young women, Diego rose quietly and followed Victoria through the curtains separating the front room from the kitchen.

"Victoria? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, Diego, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I am a little on edge."

"I can see that. And what is it that has you in this mood?" He reached for the tray she held and set it firmly down on the long low table. "Tell me."

"It's those women!" She sank down on the short bench next to the table. "They'll come here and be beautiful and new and fresh and —"

"And you'll lose the attention of Zorro?" A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes!" She looked up and saw his barely contained mirth. "Oh, Diego! I know it's silly. I know it's petty. But it is a very real problem for me!"

"Is Zorro so fickle?"

"No, oh no, I don't mean that. But…well…he's a man! And yes, I guess I do think men are fickle. I've seen it here in my tavern day in and day out. I've heard the talk." Her fingers were worrying with the dish cloth in her lap. "He'll forget me. He'll be swamped with attention everywhere he turns and —"

"If he truly loves you, he would ignore it."

Something in his tone caused her to look up into his deep blue eyes. "How do you know?"

"I would." Diego sat down beside her and pried her hand from the tangle of cloth. "I would keep the gold I had instead of prospecting for possible silver."

She looked down at her hand enveloped in his. "Diego?" The muffled conversations and sounds coming from within the front room seemed to dim into a very distant background and the air grew close. His eyes held hers and she found she couldn't look away, despite wanted to do so. His whole face seemed to waver as if she were seeing him through shimmers of heat waves rising from somewhere below her line of vision.

"Victoria? Should Zorro ever throw your love away, mine would be waiting there for you, within your easy reach. You would only have to take it." His words were a mere whisper and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Was Diego declaring his love for her?_

But Diego was still talking. "…and the dormitory is almost finished. I think it will be ready for them to inhabit when they arrive."

Suddenly the noise was back and Diego was sitting there calmly. The dreamlike quality had vanished. _Had she imagined it all?_

"Victoria?" Diego was looking at her with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, Diego. Fine." She looked down and saw his hands on his knees. _Had he even taken her hand at all?_

"You don't look it. You look rather feverish. Victoria?" He put a hand to her forehead and felt the clamminess there. "Victoria, you're burning up with fever!" He stood, grabbed both her hands and pulled her to her feet. "You, young lady, are going straight upstairs and to bed. I'll have Doctor Hernandez come see you."

"Diego, I'm fine, really." But as she protested she saw the room swirl around her and stretch away into the distance. She could hear Diego saying her name, but she could not focus her eyes. Even as she fainted in his arms, she heard the words echoing in her mind, "…waiting there for you…only…take it."

The customers in the front room turned their faces to the spectacle of Diego carrying the unconscious taverness out of the doorway of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Father! Get Doctor Hernandez! Victoria is ill."

De Soto found his voice first as Don Alejandro moved quickly toward the door, eager to fetch the doctor.

"Hmm, fainting! Now I wonder what that could be a symptom of?" He laughed and looked around for someone to take up the thought, but he was only met with glares. Don Alejandro paused at the door to shoot him a look of sheer disdain.

Feeling uncomfortable from the stares, De Soto lifted his glass to the onlookers. "Well, it's only understandable," he said reasonably. "Don't any of you think it odd?" When there was no answer, he went on, "Does she not consort with the criminal Zorro?"

"That is enough!" Don Emilio stood up and walked over to the alcalde's table. He slowly removed one of his gloves and threw it harshly on the table near De Soto's hand.

"Señor, am I to take it —"

"You are! I have had just about enough of your arrogance, your insolence. And now you demean the character of a woman such as Señorita Escalante! It is enough!"

"It certainly is! Lancers!" The alcalde directed his shout to his men outside the door. Two came rushing in, bumping into each other as they spilled into the room. The alcalde rolled his eyes and snorted in disgust. "Lancers, arrest this man." He stood and leveled his eyes at Don Emilio. "Dueling is illegal in this pueblo, Señor. And challenging one to a duel is as well. My jail is not a comfortable one. Not nearly as comfortable as your hacienda! You should have thought of that."

De Soto turned on his heel and stalked to the door, confidant that his lancers would follow through on his orders. He knew it was an unpopular thing to do, arresting a caballero. Zorro was not going to like it, as Mendoza was so fond of saying. "But they make such good bait," De Soto said to himself as he opened the door to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Diego was sitting at her bedside when Victoria finally awakened. The book he had held in his hands had slipped to the floor and his head was forward, his chin resting upon his chest. His dark hair, slightly disheveled, had fallen down over his forehead and was shading his eyes from her, though she knew them to be closed. He had fallen asleep sitting up in the chair, waiting by her sickbed.

She lay there watching him, wondering at the words he had spoken in the kitchen. She had known he cared for her, but she had no idea there was any feeling of real love on his part. It was sad. She was promised to Zorro and here was a caballero willing to profess his feelings for her. One man she could have today, and one man she might possibly never be able to have as her own. _I wonder what he thought when I didn't say anything in reply._

"Diego?" She called his name softly and saw his head rise and his eyelids flutter open quickly. He was instantly awake, much to her surprise, and his clear eyes looked back at her.

"Victoria? You're awake?" He leaned closer to the bed, smiling sweetly and taking her hand.

"How long have you…" she whispered, surprised at the slight huskiness in her own voice.

"All afternoon." He looked toward the window where dawn was creeping into the early morning skies. "All night, apparently. But don't worry. Your reputation is safe." He motioned with his thumb toward the foot of her bed.

"What?" Victoria asked and looked to the spot he'd indicated. There sat Señora Sanchez, asleep in the comfortable chair beside the dressing table, her great bulk barely fitting into the seat.

"But why is she…" Victoria had tried to rise and her head had swum. Sinking back among the pillows, she was confused as to why the older woman was in her bedroom.

"Well, with all the discussions about the señoritas coming from Spain needing dueñas to protect their reputations, I felt I should be more careful regarding you as well." He smiled wickedly down at her. "You had better get used to it."

In the days that followed, though she was confined to her bed from the lingering effects of the fever, she heard about the happenings in the tavern when she had collapsed. Now Diego's insistence on a dueña being present at all times when he was in her bedroom made more sense. He obviously had taken care of the problem in his own way. She smiled wryly at the practicality of it all.

It had taken Zorro a few days to show up and take care of the situation with Don Emilio and the alcalde in _his_ own way. But when he did make his appearance, the story made the rounds quickly. The proof of it took a few days more, when the De Soto finally made his first appearance in the plaza.

His face was a mass of fading blues and purples. His left eye was swollen shut and he walked with a definite limp. He huffed proudly into the tavern, ignoring all the stares and snickers, and boldly ordered his favorite wine. Wishing there was any other place than this miserable tavern in this miserable pueblo, he sat there stoically, drinking alone, amid a wash of whispered gossip and outright laughter.

Don Emilio stopped beside his table momentarily and gave him a triumphant, smirking smile and then joined his own companions at a nearby table.

The tavern was at its busiest. With Señorita Escalante still unable to return to work, the tavern girls were hard pressed to keep up with it all. So when the sounds of the first stage filtered in from the plaza and the entire tavern emptied out into the street, the girls heaved a collective sigh of relief and went to the doorway to watch the excitement from there.

The stage doors opened and eight lovely young señoritas stepped gracefully, one by one, down onto the hard packed dirt. Their eyes were bright and hopeful and they looked eagerly around at the great gathering of men who stood, hats in hands, respectfully nodding their greetings.

Don Alberto climbed down from the seat above and shepherded the girls down the street toward the mission. It had been decided that for the first few days, the girls would be housed there. The dormitory was still being furnished and the work was being hurriedly completed now that the arrivals had begun, but, for now, the señoritas would be much more comfortable in the rooms of the mission.

Three more stages arrived shortly thereafter, each one containing another group of señoritas. The men took note of the various sizes and shapes, ages and colorings, of them all. There was a señorita for any man's taste.

Far from being a bevy of absolutely gorgeous women, these señoritas were very, very real. The men that were fascinated with each slender ankle they glimpsed stepping down for the first time in their very own pueblo had already thought very seriously about the advent of these women. They wanted wives, women to share their lives, to work beside them for a better life. They didn't want fluffy, fragile, dainty little señoritas that demanded frills and high-toned entertainment. This was not the place for that kind of women.

As they watched stage after stage relinquish its passengers, the men were certain that Don Alberto and Don Sebastian had done their jobs very well. These women would do nicely.

Diego watched from Victoria's window. He, too, was satisfied with what he saw and he relayed the information on to Victoria, still lying in her bed, feeling fairly miserable.

"Are they pretty?" she asked, holding her handkerchief to her mouth.

"Well, yes, they are all pretty," he conceded. "Some are perhaps prettier than others. But I'd say that, so far, our two betting caballeros have done a nice job. None of them look like they are ready to turn and run back to Spain, at any rate." He came back to her bedside smiling, but the smile faded when he saw her face. "What's wrong, Victoria? Do you need some more of that medicine?" He reached for the bottle on the bedside table.

"No, no. I don't need any more. I need to _see_ them." She shifted the covers away and started to get out of bed.

"Oh, no you don't. Doctor Hernandez says you'll be staying in bed for another few days. It is rest you need. That fever was no small illness, Victoria." He pulled the covers up again firmly, letting his slight embarrassment show. He had seen her often in her nightdress as Zorro, but somehow, it was a totally different thing for her to be so minimally dressed in his presence as Diego. It certainly was when a very disapproving dueña glared at him from the corner whenever he got too close to that bed. "I don't think you've beaten it yet."

"But Diego!"

"Besides, it could even be contagious. You never know."

"If it's contagious, then you shouldn't be here," she sulked. "Diego, I need to see them!"

"You'll see them all later. They are going to be here, hopefully, a long time. They will settle here, marry, and you will make friends with many of them. This is going to be a good thing for you, Victoria. You have never really had many close women friends, have you?"

"No, but Diego, do any of them look like they…" She searched for the right words. Oh, why did she sound so desperate, even in her own mind! "Do they look like…"

"Do they look like what?" Diego was nonplussed. "What are you asking?"

She gripped the covers tightly with both hands. _Of all times to be sick in bed with a fever!_ "Would any of them be the kind of girl who would be attractive to Zorro?" There! She'd said it.

Diego heaved a heavy sigh and looked down at his boots. "I am sure Zorro would agree with me. They are all very nice looking, at least, from what I can see from up here. But I am sure you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh, Diego, don't be that way," she said, mildly irritated with him. She was already sure these women were going to be stunning beauties. That was all she needed — competition. They were all going to set their caps for Zorro and she would be pushed aside, forgotten and alone. She was going to die an old maid!

"What way?" His eyes glanced over at Señora Sanchez, who was busy with her needlework. Her eyes were cast downwards at her handiwork, but somehow, he was sure she was listening with relish to every single word.

"You know, jealous! After what you said in the kitchen the other day, I don't know —"

He dragged his chair a bit closer to the bed and sat down once more. "What I said in the kitchen?"

"Yes, you know." But the look on his face was one of total bewilderment. "You know," she said pointedly. Still, Diego looked at her as if he did not understand at all. "Gold? Prospecting for silver?"

"Victoria, I am not sure I —"

"Oh, be that way then. You've always been jealous of my relationship with Zorro!"

"I cannot be jealous of Zorro," he said just a shade too indignantly and Victoria erupted in a bubbling laughter.

"Oh, yes you are, and you always have been!" She heard the words and the mean sound to them, and immediately she regretted them. But as she looked over at Diego, he was picking up his book from the floor and there was absolutely no reaction on his part. "Diego?"

"Yes, Victoria?" He smoothed the pages of the book before closing it carefully, his long fingers almost caressing the leather binding.

His hands held her attention, and that same feeling of strangeness came over her again. She saw the strong hands lay the book carefully on the table and then reach out to her. Once again, she wondered if the words had been said aloud. This time it was her own words. _How strange! _Her eyelids flickered closed as she fought to stay conscious so she could say, "Diego, I'm sorry."

"Señora Sanchez, I am going to get Doctor Hernandez. I think Victoria…" But that was all Victoria heard before her world went white once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The fever that had afflicted Victoria was contagious after all. Before long, a full epidemic was in force.

Doors to all manner of dwellings in and around the pueblo had notices nailed to them reading "QUARANTINED" and the streets grew ever more deserted. The tavern was closed down for the good of the people, as were the other businesses. Los Angeles was a veritable ghost town in appearance.

Doctor Hernandez sent to neighboring pueblos for help and got it. Two nurses and three doctors, from as far away as Monterey, answered his call. It took five weeks before the numbers recovering from the mysterious fever overtook the numbers falling ill from it.

Slowly, gradually, the people began filling the streets again, and the mood of the entire pueblo began to lift. They looked for a diversion from all the talk of sickness, and the brides were the first thing that came to mind. It was time for their long delayed celebration in honor of the new citizens of Los Angeles.

For the first few weeks of their stay in the pueblo, the hundred or so women from Spain had been practically confined to their dormitory. Filtering into the pueblo a half dozen or so at a time, the women had been quite taken by surprise with the somber moods of all the people and closed up businesses. It wasn't a pleasant welcome for them but they bore it well, waiting patiently until the time when they could meet all the eligible men that had been promised to them.

While the quarantine was on, there were very few men that the señoritas could actually meet. There was the padre, of course, and the monks who had offered their services during the epidemic and Doctor Hernandez. But as for single men, they were a scarce commodity. It was strange, for that was the very reason they had come so far.

One of the first men they met was Alcalde De Soto. There was official paperwork for the alcalde to prepare for each and every one of them. At first, he complained of the extra work, but when he found that it necessitated some interaction on his part with all of the lovely young señoritas, he started to thaw. He began to flirt with some of them, and they, in turn, flirted with him. His whole opinion of this wild bet of the two caballeros changed, and he was beginning to wonder just which señorita was going to be lucky enough to win him.

Another man who was allowed inside the dormitory at this time was Diego. He had proven himself early on to be unaffected by the fever, and he was very willing to do anything that was needed. During the daytime hours, he was busy running errands for the people who were confined inside their homes, and that included the new dormitory. During the nights, he rode as Zorro, fetching medicines from neighboring pueblos and keeping an eye on the sick who lived in the far reaches of the area.

As Diego came and went from the dormitory, he watched the change in the alcalde's attitude toward the women with amusement. That is, he did until he realized that, somehow, he himself had managed, through the opulent wording of his famous pamphlet, to garner the attention of the majority of the new female citizenry. He had resorted to some very poetic imagery, and he had put his heart into the description of his beloved land. More than a few of the prospective brides had created in their minds a very romantic vision of the mysterious Diego de la Vega who had authored the writings. When they saw him in the flesh — a handsome, young, and very rich caballero, they were all the more eager to capture his attention.

Victoria listened to all the talk going on in her newly reopened tavern with a contented happiness. She had missed running her tavern, and it was good to see things returning to normal. Smiling broadly, she went out the door to refill the empty glasses of her customers seated outside.

That was what she was doing when Diego rode into the pueblo, and she looked up to smile her greetings to him. Before Diego could dismount, there were at least a dozen young women heading for the spot where he would be tying up Esperanza. Several of them brushed right past Victoria, oblivious to the fact they almost trod on her feet in their efforts to be in just the right space to attract Diego's attention.

Turning toward the commotion, Victoria saw that the señoritas were dressed in the latest fashions from Madrid and looked very out of place standing in the dusty street of the pueblo. The thought crossed Victoria's mind that Diego looked even more out of place in the center of a dozen señoritas fawning over him.

Diego seemed embarrassed as he nodded and replied to all their questions, trying his best to be as noncommittal as possible. The women pressed forward, surrounding him completely, and talking all at once.

Victoria watched it all, stunned beyond belief, and set down the empty pitcher. Several important and rich caballeros were seated at the tables to her left and right, and not a one of them managed even a look from one of the señoritas. Diego was the sole center of their attention.

The chattering was unintelligible. The voices blended into one, and the only discernable word being said was "Diego." After a long few minutes and his face blushing a deepening red, Diego managed to gingerly tear himself away from the bevy of beautiful señoritas. As he gently removed the small white-gloved hands impeding his progress forward, he walked, smiling and nodding, and gave them one word answers to their barrage of questions. Finally making it to where Victoria stood with her hands on her hips, he was surprised to see her glaring peculiarly at him.

"Victoria! It is so good to see you up and about," Diego said. The girls behind him formed a half circle and stopped when he did. When he addressed Victoria, they turned as a group to look intently, and even a little hostilely, at the one young woman who was not smiling at Diego.

"Buenas Dias, Diego," Victoria said evenly.

"You are feeling better, I see." Diego kept smiling, but he could feel the eyes of everyone at the tables on him as they stopped to watch the scene being played out before them.

"Much better, thank you." Her eyes flickered for the briefest of moments to the women to the right and left of him. "And you?"

"Never better." Diego gave a nervous cough. "I was hoping for a nice cool drink," he said, and stepped forward to take her arm and lead her into the tavern.

To the surprise of everyone, the group of young señoritas followed them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As the bevy of young señoritas entered the tavern behind Victoria and Diego, the mouth of every man inside fell open in disbelief. Women did not frequent the tavern unless it was for the special entertainments that sometimes took place there. The only women inside during normal times were the serving girls and Señorita Escalante herself.

With all conversation silenced, the only sound that could be heard was that of the chairs sliding backwards from the tables and scraping against the wooden floor. The startled men rose, one by one, to acknowledge the presence of the señoritas.

Victoria stopped in her tracks as she witnessed it all. She could not have felt it more if the men had slapped her in the face. None of the men ever stood when she entered the room, and she would not expect them to do so. The fact that they felt the need to for these señoritas only underscored the difference in her station from theirs.

As Diego stepped forward, she pulled her arm from his grasp and said a quick, "Excuse me, Diego," and disappeared into the kitchen.

The girls surrounded Diego immediately and began their barrage of questions and comments again.

"So this is the tavern!"

"Do you come here often, Don Diego?"

"Don Diego, Do they serve luncheon here?"

"Oh, Don Diego, that color looks simply divine on you!"

The men in the room sat back down, scooted their chairs back up to the tables and went back to their conversations, though more than a few of them now included Don Diego and the señoritas as a topic.

Diego led the women to a couple of tables at the side of the room. "Now, ladies, I shall go and order some lemonade for you all. Señorita Escalante makes the best in all of Los Angeles. You are in for a treat," he said with a shake of his head and then left the tables quickly before any of them could protest.

He made his way toward the kitchen and ducked through the curtained entrance. Victoria was slicing onions with a huge, sharp-bladed knife when he entered.

"I promised the señoritas some lemonade, Victoria," he said cautiously. "It is still on the menu, isn't it?"

"Lemonade! Diego, they are _in my tavern_!" Victoria hissed, punctuating every word in the air with the knife as she turned to him.

"Yes," he said as he stepped back, exaggeratingly dodging the tip of the knife. "Yes, they are." Diego sighed. "But after all, it is not exactly forbidden for women to come into the tavern, is it?"

"Well…no…but, Diego, they…they were…" She hated it when he was so reasonable when she didn't want to be, and her indignation soared again. "Diego, they are in my tavern!" She turned back to her onions and began slicing furiously.

"Yes, you said that," he replied, confused. "If it is not forbidden, why is it so bad?" He leaned forward and reached around her to take a couple of lemons from the bowl in front of her. "I think it is about time the tavern started reaching out to the female population around here, and now that there's going to be more of it…" A thought occurred to him. "It will be good for business for you." Grabbing a knife from the counter, he cut the lemons in half and reached for two more.

"I don't need more business! The tavern is doing just fine as it is, Diego. Besides, it might even hurt my business when it gets around that women are just traipsing in and out of here like —"

'Traipsing?" Diego gave her a sidelong glance. "They are just sitting there, waiting for some lemonade. Here, I have given you a start. I think I counted ten of them, so that will be eleven lemonades for the tables with the traipsing women." He winked at her then turned and left her before she could make a reply.

Victoria had to laugh. Traipsing women, indeed! Only Diego could get her to laugh at something she considered to be a real affront to her sense of …what? Propriety? That couldn't be it. Those señoritas were in a class above her own. She sighed deeply. _"Yes, they have every right to be in there,"_ she thought. "And _I _have every right not to like it!" she said aloud as she reached for the bowl of lemons.

She had her smile firmly fixed in place when she delivered the tray full of lemonades to the table. Diego was sitting there among the women and all their eyes were on him. The two seated next to him had their hands all over his shoulders, his arms, even his lapels as they talked animatedly to him about Spain and the reasons they had been willing to come so far to start new lives. Many of them chattered away, all talking at once, vying for his attention as they ignored Victoria while she set the glasses before each señorita.

She thought,_ "At least he has the good sense to look embarrassed!"_ as his eyes caught hers.

Two of the señoritas actually took the time to compliment her on the lemonade and she warmed to them immediately. Perhaps this was a good thing. But something in the back of her mind hated to see Diego being right about it all.

As she left the table, Don Alejandro walked through the door. She met him as he walked to the bar and greeted him.

"Don Alejandro! It's so good to see you. I just made some fresh lemonade. How does that sound?"

"Ah, Victoria, it sounds wonderful, my dear, just wonderful." He pulled off his gloves and looked about the room, his eyes stopping when he saw his son seated at the table with the señoritas. "Oh my!"

"Yes, oh my!" Victoria echoed. "Your son has made some new friends." They both stared at Diego.

"Since when did this all happen?"

"I don't know." Victoria's voice just had the slightest hint of steel in it.

"Maybe I should change my order to champagne!" Don Alejandro laughed. "This is good, Victoria." He leaned forward and squeezed her forearm. "I may just live long enough to see some grandbabies after all!"

Don Alejandro was so pleased at the picture of his son surrounded by beautiful, eligible young señoritas, he never noticed the strange look Victoria gave him as she turned to head to the kitchen for his lemonade.

When she came back into the room, Diego was at the bar with his father, having extracted himself carefully from his small group of admiring ladies.

"But, Father, do not make such a big thing of this. They haven't yet met many of the men yet. I am just one of the few they know."

"Well, then perhaps you need to move quickly before they do meet the others. The early bird —"

"Oh, please, Father, don't start quoting old proverbs at me." He drained the last drops from his glass and placed in carefully on the counter. "Besides, you know what always happens. A young señorita spends a little time with me, and they begin to lose interest. It never fails. I am just not husband material, it seems," he finished, looking sheepishly over at his father.

"Victoria," Don Alejandro called her over as he saw her come back from the kitchen. "Victoria, talk to my son! He doesn't think he has a chance to marry one of these young señoritas who came over from Spain specifically to get married!"

"Marry?" Victoria turned and looked directly at Diego. "You want to get married, Diego?"

Diego heaved a large sigh and put both of his elbows on the counter and let his hands cover his face. "Father, please! I do not want to discuss this!"

As his father opened his mouth to reply, Diego let his hands fall to the bar, pushed off from it, turned, and went quickly out the door.

"Oh, no!" Victoria said and started after him, but Don Alejandro caught her by the arm.

"He'll be all right, Victoria. He's just overly tired, that's all. He's been rather moody ever since the beginning of the fever epidemic. I guess all that running back and forth from the hacienda to the pueblo was just too much for him." He looked back over at the table of señoritas. "But it is a pity," he said as he motioned over to their table with his glass before raising it for a sip, "those sweet young señoritas seem to be quite taken with Diego, heh?"

"Oh, yes! Quite taken!" she said harshly and then excused herself to go wait on another customer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Zorro climbed up to Victoria's window that night with all the fervor of someone running away from a wild animal. His whole being was focused on just seeing her, talking to her, and pouring out his troubles to her kind, listening ears.

"Zorro!" She ran to the window and was in his arms the moment he alighted in the room.

"Victoria, how I have missed you! I —" he began, but she interrupted.

"And I you have missed you!" She tilted her chin down and said reproachfully, "It has been so long since I have seen you."

"Well, I —"

"I have wanted to see you so much, but you've been so busy!" Her tone was complaining as she stepped back from him and rested her hands on her hips. "It's those women, isn't it?"

"Victoria, it is —"

"I knew it! They are taking up your time, just like they are with Diego! Oh, I could see this coming." She threw up her hands in disgust.

"Querida, please, it has been necessary to —" An alarming thought occurred to him. "What do you mean, taking up my..." he cleared his throat, "taking up Diego's time?"

"Do you know a group of them came into the tavern today! Yes! Into _my_ tavern! And the way they all but chased after poor Diego! It was enough —"

"Poor Diego?" he repeated hollowly.

"Yes, the man was positively scared to death. Why, he left the tavern right after that! When I think of those brazen, impetuous —"

"Oh, Victoria, they are just young girls. They came here to get married and Diego was the first man they —"

"Oh, you sound just like Diego!"

He looked confused. "Diego didn't say that, did he?" He lifted his right hand to his masked temple and began to rub. His head was starting to throb and he could feel a strange tiredness blanketing all around him.

"What's wrong?" She crossed back over to him and was at once her usual nurturing self. "Do you have a …a headache!" The question came out as a declaration of her own amazement rather than sounding like she really wanted to know.

"Yes, I think I do. Victoria, I am sorry. I should not have come tonight."

Before she could say or do anything, he was gone. The shadows below her window swallowed his form as she peered out into the night.

Closing the curtains, she slowly went back over to her dressing table and sat down, thinking about what had just happened.

"Zorro has a headache?" She shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh. Such a short visit! Her shoulders fell at the thought. Looking up at her reflection in the mirror, she saw her own eyes narrow in concentration.

She leaned closer to the mirror, tilted her head at an angle, and moved the candlestick so she could see her face as clearly as possible.

Yes, there it was! Her first wrinkle! Just there, leading from the corner of her right eye.

"NO!" The word escaped her lips before she clapped her hand over her mouth. Panic spread across her face as she let the hand fall, and her thoughts began chaotically spinning from one fear to the next.

"I'm getting too old!" she whispered to the mirror as she thought about the young señoritas she'd seen that day. She was only twenty-eight years old, but those girls were probably only twenty-two or three — maybe even younger!

Perhaps Zorro is going to visit one of them now! That's why he left. Zorro doesn't have headaches! It was just an excuse.

No, it was her wrinkles. She was too old for his attention now. And those girls! Those _young _girls! _"They are all so beautiful!"_ she thought. _"And every one of them is…a lady."_

Something she could never be.

When Zorro jumped back on Tornado, he was feeling very much like his namesake, hunted and alone. He felt like he could use a diversion. One glance down the deserted street convinced him it could be had at the alcalde's office, so that was where he headed.

Soon, he was slowly easing down from above onto a rafter above the alcalde's dressing room. He quietly waited and listened, for the voice of De Soto could be heard as the man paced back and forth in the adjacent bedroom.

"And your beauty is beyond … beyond what? Beyond…beyond … well, it has to be something I can rhyme with… what was it…yes…now…let's see…"

Zorro grinned. The alcalde was trying to write poetry again.

"Dolores…hmm…." Zorro heard a shuffling of papers and then the alcalde said, "Must remember to keep that part different from Silvia's…"

Zorro jumped lightly down to the floor and crossed to the doorway. When De Soto looked up at the slight rustling sound made by the cape, Zorro was casually leaning against the doorframe.

"Hola, Alcalde!" Zorro smiled and gave him a relaxed salute. "Have you had a visit from your muse tonight? Has Euterpe shone her light upon your…poetry at last?"

"Zorro!" The alcalde's voice was a soft, excited whisper as he looked around frantically for his sword and pistol. He spotted the pistol on a low table by the doorway, only inches from Zorro's hand. His sword was across the room, hanging in its scabbard on a peg on the opposite door.

"Dolores? Silvia? Do not tell me that you are seeing not one, but two, of our lovely young señoritas from Spain?"

"That is none of your business!" De Soto bellowed. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh, the usual way." The masked man glanced down to where the alcalde's darting eyes had told him quite clearly his pistol lay. He slowly picked it up and ran a gloved finger along the barrel, knowing full well that De Soto's eyes were glued to the actions. "It would not be advisable to play with the affections of those young señoritas."

"Are you saying that you don't think I should be allowed to court one of these women?" he sputtered. "Why, of all the —"

Zorro laughed. "No, not at all, Alcalde. That is, as long as you do it one at a time and in an honorable fashion. I don't think Don Diego —"

"Don Diego!" De Soto spat out the name. "The rest of us will be lucky if any of us can impress a one of those señoritas because of him!"

"Don Diego?"

"Yes, Don Diego!" De Soto snarled the name. "Oh, Zorro, you have no idea! That man…." De Soto sought for the right explanation. "That man has poisoned the minds of those women against the rest of us. Oh yes! Now none of the rest of us _lowly_ men is good enough!" He laughed harshly and began to mimic in a funny falsetto the high voices of the young señoritas. "'Don Diego writes poetry.' 'Don Diego is so romantic.' 'Don Diego is a true gentleman of the old days of the Spanish court.' 'Don Diego,' 'Don Diego.' Oh, I could scream if I hear his name on their lips one more time!" He finished his tirade and looked over to see a strange look on Zorro's face.

"Zorro?" De Soto queried, and then his mouth fell open in confusion as the outlaw just stood there, his hand stilled upon the barrel of the pistol, his eyes looking straight through him.

Then Zorro shook his head as if clearing away unwelcome thoughts. "Excuse me, Alcalde. I must go."

Zorro threw the loaded pistol neatly into De Soto's hands, turned quickly, and disappeared the way he had come. The alcalde was so surprised that he didn't even chase after the masked man.

The ride back to the hacienda went by slowly as the unwanted thoughts in Zorro's mind vied for his attention.

He had wanted to retreat into Victoria's arms tonight and she had seemed totally focused on his other self. Even holding a loaded pistol while alone with the alcalde in his office had only elicited ranting about Diego. Why were those two acting as if he was inviting the attention of the hundred señoritas?

Tornado snorted.

"Oh, yes, one hundred and twelve now, isn't it?" He patted Tornado's neck and felt the frustration there. Tornado wanted to run, not move slowly along the trail. So he let the horse have free rein, and was home even before the hacienda had quieted down for the night.

After changing clothes, he went through the secret panel underneath the fireplace and was sitting on the sofa, reading a novel, when his father came into the library.

"There you are, Son!"

"Yes, Father?" He looked up to see his father carrying a cloth bag that was filled and bulging. "What is that?"

"For you," Alejandro said with a very satisfied smile, and dumped the bag into his lap. "Tomas, the old man who is acting as caretaker for the new dormitory, he brought this by for you." Alejandro sat down opposite his son, still smiling. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Diego looked suspiciously at his father, but it was clear that there was no way he was going to leave him alone to open the bag. So he pulled at the drawstrings and let the contents spill out in his lap. Dozens of envelopes of all shapes and sizes and colors fell from the bag with some of them landing on the floor at his feet.

"What on earth…" Diego began as he reached for one of the envelopes and looked at the front of it. "To Diego de la Vega…the return address is Conchetta Cordero…this one is from Sofia Velloso…these are from the señoritas!" He sniffed at one and drew back from it quickly. "Perfume?"

Alejandro laughed and slapped his thigh. "At last! Now, my son, you'll have your pick of señoritas! It seems you have managed to impress quite a few of them!"

"Oh, Father, please. This is…this is… it us just that they…"

"It's just that they have read the way you wrote in that pamphlet, and then they saw you in the flesh and they liked what they saw! Diego…Son, this is wonderful!"

"Father, this is terrible!"

"Why so? Don't you want to settle down and get married? Now, what was that you used to say all the time…'who would have me?' Well, there! There are plenty of girls that will have you, and I couldn't be happier about it." He leaned forward in his chair as he saw Diego look down in frustration and puzzlement at the heap of letters. "Now, Son, do not let this go to your head. I don't want you playing with these women's affections. Just let things go along until you find out which one you are attracted to, and then…"

"And then, let me guess, grandbabies?" Diego looked at his father and sighed. "Father, I don't want any of these señoritas—"

"How can you say that! You don't even know them all yet. You couldn't possibly know that one of these young ladies will not be the one you can spend your life with."

"Oh, yes I do!" Diego objected. "And this…this is ridiculous!" He stuffed the letters back into the bag. "Do you not think it is rather forward of these girls to be writing letters to me before I write one to any of them?"

"Well, in this case, I—"

"Well, I do!" Diego stood up muttering, "Of all the… Father, I am going to bed. I am tired." He strode determinedly to the hallway and turned back to say, "Goodnight, Father."

As he watched the retreating form of his son walking down the hall toward his bedroom, Don Alejandro said, "Well, we shall see where this leads, Son. We shall see."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The plans and preparations for the celebration took over a week. Everyone pitched in and helped all they could. The señoritas from Spain had come at a time when the pueblo had been subdued by the fever epidemic. It was time to show them a brighter side of Los Angeles and its people. It was also time that they got to know all the men who had awaited their arrival.

The streets lining the plaza were full of tables brimming over with foods of all kinds. The women had been baking for days and preparing all the specialties that they had learned from their mothers.

There were paper streamers, colorful lanterns and flowers everywhere one looked. A huge banner that read "Welcome Señoritas!" in large red letters hung across the street. Chairs had been set up for the musicians across from the tavern. There would be music and dancing.

Victoria was directing her girls with the placement of all the dishes on the long, covered tables beneath the projecting roof of the tavern. She was amazed that her own contributions were being overshadowed by the dishes brought one at a time by many of the young señoritas from the dormitory.

"Do you want it here, Señorita Escalante?" one asked timidly.

"That is fine, uh…I'm sorry. I don't think we've met?" Victoria prompted.

"Oh… I'm Juliana. Juliana Sanchez. I am so honored to meet you."

"Honored to meet me?" Victoria was taken aback and stopped to look directly at the young girl.

"Oh yes! All the girls talk about you all the time."

"They do?" Victoria carefully put down the dishes she carried and gave the girl her full attention.

"Oh yes, of course. Why, you are such an example for all of us. You run this tavern!" Juliana spread her arms and looked around her.

The delight in her eyes was transparent and Victoria could not help but feel more kindly toward the girl.

"And," Juliana stepped closer to Victoria and lowered her voice, acting as if divulging in a secret, "you know Diego de la Vega!" She sighed happily. "Isn't he just so handsome!"

Victoria's mood deflated visibly.

"Handsome?" She turned to Teresa who had just come out of the tavern with another pie. "I suppose so," she admitted as she took the dish from her and placed it down carefully. Then she smiled at the young girl and said, "But Diego —"

"It is rather strange he hasn't married…do you know if he has a novia? Has he ever been engaged?" The other girls wonder about him all the time, but no one seems to know for sure. He is _so_ nice. It's just unbelievable that no señorita has snatched him up before now! He's everything a girl could ever want!"

"Hmm. Well, when he gets here, you will just have to ask him yourself." She said the words dismissively. The last thing she wanted to do tonight was get into a discussion about Diego with these women!

"And what about Zorro?" Juliana mused.

Victoria spun around and asked sharply, "What about him?"

"Well, the girls talk about him sometimes, but he's rather mysterious. Maria and some of the other girls just don't think he'd make a good husband, always running around fighting the lancers…"

"He doesn't just fight with the lancers!" Victoria said indignantly. "He fights for justice, for the people. He protects the people from the oppression of — "

"But aren't the lancers the soldiers of the King?" Juliana asked simply. "That makes Zorro an outlaw of the crown. And dressing all in black, wearing a mask…sounds so ominous and just like what an outlaw would do. It just doesn't seem right that —"

"Zorro is not —" But Victoria stopped, bit her lip, and asked, "Who have you been talking to? Where are you getting these ideas?"

"Well, Ignacio says —"

"Ignacio!" Victoria's eyes grew wide and she rolled them skywards in disgust. "And you believed that…that snake!"

"You think Ignacio is —"

"Yes! Yes, I do. And you will too once you've spent enough time around here. Look, Juliana, he is the most ill-mannered, loathsome, cruel-hearted —"

"Ahh, Señorita Escalante! Talking about that scourge of the pueblo again, are we?" The two women turned to see Ignacio De Soto standing a few feet away, smiling charmingly.

"That I am, Alcalde!" Victoria agreed.

De Soto cleared his throat and gave Victoria a bitter grin and a warning look. Then he turned to address the young señorita sweetly. "Juliana, isn't it? My dear, I thought I'd ask for your first dance. Am I in time?"

The girl blushed, giggled and smiled up at him shyly. "Oh, Ignacio, of course you are. It will be a pleasure."

De Soto shot a triumphant look to Victoria over his shoulder as he led Juliana away toward the dancing area. Victoria watched open-mouthed as the two walked arm in arm, talking to each other in hushed whispers.

Turning her attention back to the tables, Victoria began picking up and moving almost every dish, her movements easily suggesting her mood had deteriorated greatly after the exchange.

"Victoria?"

Victoria let out a sigh before turning to find the voice was Diego's. "Oh, Diego, it's just you."

"Yes, it's just I," he said, successfully hiding his own disappointment at her greeting.

"Oh, Diego, I didn't mean —"

"You know, I think you did," he said thoughtfully. "But, no matter." He drew himself up to his full height and reached for her hand. She watched him, puzzled, as he held her right hand in his left. With his right hand, he began to slowly and softly draw several small circles on the back of it. Then his hand closed upon hers for the briefest moment, squeezed lightly, and brought it up to his lips for a feathery, soft kiss. When she looked up, he was gone.

As she stared up at the space his tall form had just vacated, she realized she had been holding her breath. She forced herself to take one. Turning toward the plaza, her eyes searched for Diego, but he was already across the street and fast approaching a group of young señoritas.

"Señorita?"

Theresa was at her elbow, asking questions about the flan. But Victoria just turned and made her way slowly back to the tavern door, and, with every other step, she stopped and looked back at the sight of Diego being surrounded by smiling, giggling señoritas.

Diego stepped up to the waiting bevy of señoritas, steeling his own nerves for what he was about to do. At once, they surrounded him, all chattering at once, and he relinquished himself totally into their light, teasing, and pleasant world. For once, he was just going to try to enjoy their attentions.

Sarita brought him a glass of lemonade. Beatriz made him laugh. Eva batted her eyelashes at him every chance she got. But it was Andrea that managed to separate him from the crowd of women and draw him into the dance area.

Andrea was all of twenty-four years old and just that much more experienced than most of her rivals, so it was fairly easy for her to garner Diego's attention. She was taller than the others too. A raven haired beauty from a family of old money, she was used to getting her own way in almost everything she did. Her features were sharp, and if you took them one by one, none were very exceptional. But the total effect gave her a look of some exotic and forbidden flower, lovely yet possibly deadly.

After that first dance with Diego, she very expertly steered him toward the least crowded corner of the plaza so she could have him all to herself, at least for a while.

The other señoritas watched and seethed. Many of the caballeros and vaqueros had arrived, and had already approached many of them, but they had barely managed to capture the attention of any of the young señoritas. Yet they persisted. Gradually, it was clear that Andrea had won for now the all-important prize of the night, and the remaining young women turned to the young men around them.

The young people began pairing off under the watchful eyes of the ever present dueñas. The area that had been set aside for dancing filled quickly, and soon the plaza was alive with the sounds and sights of young people talking, laughing, and delighting in getting acquainted with one another.

As Victoria came out of the tavern, she felt the excitement in the air swelling with the music. She had changed into her best dress, a deep blue, embroidered linen that had been a gift from Zorro. He had told her it was the latest style, imported from England. But sadly, that had been three years before, and she wondered briefly if the young señoritas, so newly arrived from Spain, would see it as old fashioned.

Trying to calm the hope that had flared within her when she had decided to wear the dress, she still looked for Zorro. _He could be here_, she thought. Of course, he would be here as his other self, that unknown man she had so often tried to discover.

Her gaze moved over the crowded plaza, and she sighed contentedly as she saw the people enjoying themselves. But as her eyes alighted on one tight group, her smile vanished; for there, in the middle of a group of about fifteen señoritas, was Diego. His head towered above the women and it was easy to see he was enjoying himself immensely. Gone was the nervous embarrassment she had witnessed when he was surrounded by the women earlier. Diego was clearly enjoying himself.

Unable to draw her eyes from the sight, she watched as her childhood friend, in effect, held court. With the girls standing around him, hanging on his every word, it was easy to guess he was relaying some story to them. They laughed every few moments. Some clapped their hands in glee, and some wiped at their eyes as if whatever he was saying was so amusing, it evoked their tears.

"Señorita Escalante, I believe?" A voice cut through her concentration and she turned to see a woman of perhaps forty years of age, resplendent in lavender silk.

"Yes, that's right. And you are?"

"Señora Ruiz," the woman replied. "I am dueña to several of those señoritas you were watching." The woman smiled.

"Oh. I suppose you are being kept busy tonight, watching for unbecoming behavior from the señoritas. They are certainly having a nice time, aren't they?" Victoria smiled sweetly at the woman, but her eyes drifted back to the sight of Diego amid all those lovely señoritas.

"Yes, but they are good girls. They are here to seek husbands, have families. It does take some interaction with the men to accomplish that. I'll not be stepping in unless things progress too quickly. After all, all the people of the pueblo desire the same thing for my girls, no?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Victoria said absently as she wondered just what Diego could be saying that could be so outlandishly humorous.

"So," Señora Ruiz leaned closer to Victoria's ear, "how long have you been in love with Señor de la Vega?"

Victoria's head jerked around quickly to stare at the woman. "In love with Diego?" she repeated, her tone implying that the idea was quite ridiculous. "Whatever gave you that idea? I am in love with Zorro. Everyone knows that. Zorro and I —"

"That's not Zorro that I see you balling up your fists over as you watch him talk with other señoritas," Señora Ruiz stated. "That's not Zorro you've had your eye on for the past twenty minutes while you've been standing there."

Victoria opened her mouth to object, but her words sputtered as she said, "I…no…you don't…look…Diego…"

"Oh, deny it if you will, but I know that look. Your whole being declared to me quite plainly your love for that young caballero before I even walked over here. Your speechlessness just confirms it." The señora winked at her.

Victoria stared at the woman as she digested the woman's words.

The señora patted the señorita's shoulder. "Oh, don't be upset, hon. I suppose it's something easy for me to spot. That was how it happened with me and my dear departed husband. I ignored him for years, but he never gave up on me. He kept pursuing me until I gave in and said yes." She sniffed and Victoria saw a glistening in her eyes. "And I am so glad he did. Our years together were so short, but I am very thankful now I have those memories."

"Señora, I …can sympathize with your loss. But you… are mistaken if you think that I am in the same situation. Diego is an old friend of mine. He's like a brother to —"

"A brother? That was not sisterly devotion I saw in your eyes. It was jealousy, child!"

"Jealousy?" Victoria echoed.

"Oh, no, don't tell me you didn't know!" The woman shook her head and clucked her tongue at the surprised look Victoria returned. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, but if someone had only opened my eyes about Pedro and given me more time with him, well, I would have been grateful." She searched Victoria's face for some spark of realization. Then appearing very satisfied, the señora walked away as Victoria just stared after her.

"How absurd!" Victoria said under her breath. Then, almost against her will, her eyes shifted back to the same spot across the plaza.

But Diego was gone.

Victoria's eyes darted back and forth, trying to find the tall man, but she couldn't see him. The señoritas that had been standing with him were scattered here and there throughout the crowd, talking to others. Diego was nowhere in sight.

As she looked to her left, she saw Señora Ruiz watching her with a knowing look. Victoria felt the hot blush of her cheeks and turned quickly away as she berated herself for getting caught looking for Diego. _She has no right! _Victoria thought, as she made her way back toward the food tables.

With her thoughts spinning out of control, she stood there, rearranging the filled plates for the third time, for only a few minutes when, again, she heard her own name called.

"Victoria!" Don Alejandro reached across in front of her and grabbed a small pastry from a plate. "How are you, my dear?"

"Fine, just fine, and you?" Her tone belied her words, and could have told anyone in hearing that she was anything but fine, but Don Alejandro failed to notice.

"Running a little late. This is quite an event, isn't it?" He bit off a corner of the pastry. "Mmm, this is so good. Have you seen Diego?"

"Not lately," she said, carefully keeping her voice even. "He was just over there a while ago." She tossed a look over her shoulder. As she slipped the last plate into the very spot where it had been before she moved it, an idea occurred to her. "Don Alejandro, would you like me to go look for him?"

"Oh, no, my dear, it's not that important. I just —"

"Oh, it's no trouble, no trouble at all. I'll go find him for you." Even as she offered, she felt some momentary shame at her own eagerness to search for Diego.

She quickly ran down the couple of steps and into the street. Making for the spot where she had last seen Diego, she had to dodge people who greeted her as she walked by them. Some of the vaqueros who were very good customers at the tavern reached out to stop her progress with all the familiarity of friendship.

"Señorita, have you met Rosalinda? Please, let me introduce you…"

"Oh, Señorita Escalante, you must meet Olivia. She is …"

"Susana, allow me to introduce Señorita Escalante. She runs the tavern…"

Victoria's replies were immediate and polite, and as soon as she made them, she trudged ahead through the crowd, aiming directly for the last place she'd seen Diego. Arriving at the spot, she looked around hopefully, but there was no sign of him. Giving an exasperated sigh, she started to walk slowly to her right, her head straining to see above the heads of the people, her eyes searching for that one certain tall man.

With the celebration in full swing now, the music could barely be heard above all the talking and laughing. Couples filled the dancing area, and many more lined the perimeter of the plaza, just talking and getting to know one another.

So it was just by chance when there was a sudden lull in the din of sound that she heard the light giggle from behind her. With a smile, Victoria realized there was a couple just behind the bushes at her back.

There it was again, a girl's musical trill of laughter. And Victoria covered her own smile with one hand, embarrassed that she was inadvertently eavesdropping on a tender scene going on between one of the señoritas and her beau. Then as she was about to walk away to keep from being in such a position, a distinctively familiar male voice came clearly from the bushes.

"There you are, Andrea. It was certainly hard to get it out. If these pants were not so tight, it wouldn't have taken nearly so long. Satisfied now?"

"Oh, yes, Diego. Completely."

Victoria's mouth fell open as she listened to the girl almost purr her reply. Feeling her own heart speed up, she could not help herself as she leaned even further toward the bushes and the voices.

"Thank you, Diego. Are you sure you're all right. That still looks awfully swollen to me."

Victoria's eyes widened.

"No, I am fine. Besides, it won't show when I do this."

Victoria's hand flew to her mouth, and her heart sank to her stomach as she heard the unmistakable sound of ripping cloth.

Then everything happened at once.

Victoria lost her balance and fell into the bushes. The thin branches gave way under her weight and she was sent sprawling on the ground just inches from Diego's feet.

Andrea screamed. The kitten in her arms screeched and leapt from the señorita's grasp, landing on Victoria's back. Sharp tiny claws dug into her back, ripping at the smooth delicate cloth, and Victoria screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Victoria raised up her head slowly to see the shocked faces of Diego and Andrea staring down at her. Sheer mortification filled her being.

"Victoria!" Diego knelt down beside her in concern.

"Zita!" Andrea yelled, and bolted after the kitten through the barrier of bushes.

"Are you hurt?" Diego's right hand went to her waist and the other reached for her left hand, but Victoria batted it away and glared up at him. Her anger flared to take precedence over her embarrassment.

"No, I'm not all right. Would _you_ be?" She spat out the words as she pushed up off the ground.

"Oh, I've lost a shoe!" Still on her knees, she looked about, trying to see it. "And you! I can't believe you! What were you doing anyway, Diego?"

"I was saving the kitten," he answered reasonably. "It fell down between the slats of the... no, wait a minute!" He paused and his tone became teasing. "Why should I explain anything? What were _you_ doing? There in the bushes, hmm? Spying on me?"

"Spying!" But Victoria noticed nothing of his manner. She was angry. As she reached up to brush the dirt from her shoulder, she immediately cried out, "Owww!"

"What is it?"

"My back! It —" With her other hand, she tried to reach back around to feel the area between her shoulder blades. "Oh, no!" she wailed.

"What? Victoria? Are you hurt?"

"My dress!" Victoria's face crumpled into ready tears. "My dress… and _he_ bought it for me!"

"He?" Diego looked confused as he twirled her around swiftly to get a better look at her back, expecting there to be blood there at the very least. "Victoria, where does it hurt?"

"Oh, Diego, leave me alone!" She stepped away from him and her hands covered her face. "Haven't you done enough?"

"I?" Diego looked confused. "What have I done?"

She rounded on him. "Hiding in the bushes with señoritas, doing goodness knows what! And now my dress is torn!"

"I was not hiding! And we weren't doing any—" Diego broke off and looked at her sternly. "Victoria, it is just a dress. It can —"

"Just a dress! Oh, Diego!" She wanted to scream at him. Didn't he understand anything! "This is…" She looked down and saw even more damage done to the delicate material by the prickly leaves of the bushes, and tears began to well in her eyes. "Zorro gave me this dress," she said softly and a single tear slid down her cheek.

A quick series of emotions flickered across Diego's face, each one warring for dominance in his mind. Without even knowing he'd spoken, he said, "Zorro." His eyes took in the now-ruined dress with vague recognition. Yes, he'd given it to her as Zorro. In fact, he'd given her many things as Zorro that she would never have accepted from him otherwise. For some reason, a wave of despair swept over him.

"Well, since I can't seem to do or say anything right just now, why don't I leave."

"Why don't you! This is all your fault anyway!" She stamped her foot.

"I will!"

"Fine!"

Diego stomped off, tearing his way through the small wall of bushes that had separated them from a small, but growing, gathering of listeners. The people parted when Diego appeared and, at once, seemed to be having their own conversations, but, in truth, they had heard every word of the interchange between the two.

Victoria returned to looking for her shoe. She finally saw it peeking out from underneath a low branch of one of the bushes, but as she bent down to reach for it, another small, white, soft leather shoe appeared right in front of her face.

She looked up to see Andrea, a vision in white satin, cuddling the kitten and staring down at her fiercely. "Well, if it isn't the tavern wench! You certainly messed up my plans tonight! How dare you!"

Victoria kept her eyes locked on the young señorita, grabbed her own shoe by feel, and slowly rose to her feet.

"Well?" the girl said it like a challenge.

"Well what?" Victoria asked, letting the irritation show in her voice. She hopped on one foot as she slipped her other foot back into the shoe, all the while knowing how foolish a picture she must present.

"What are you doing chasing after Diego?"

"Chasing after Diego!" Victoria exclaimed, "Of all the ridiculous notions. Chasing Diego, indeed!" Victoria, wishing she was taller, drew herself up to her full height, and said evenly, "Besides, I owe you no explanation for anything I do."

"You want Zorro all to yourself and now you want Diego as well. I think that's one man too many for one such as you." Andrea said with a menacing smile.

"One such as me?" Victoria couldn't believe her ears. The night had gone from bad to worse and she just wanted it to be over. There was no way she was going to stand here and be insulted by some uppity señorita! She turned to go and made her way back toward the back door of the tavern, keeping out of sight from the crowd.

But Andrea followed after her, taunting her. "Yes. You're not a lady. You're a tavern wench, nothing more! You are not good enough for Diego. Of course, I don't know about Zorro. Maybe he likes his women of a lower class."

The words dwindled away in sound as Victoria walked on, away from Andrea, away from the celebration.

Victoria's room was like a welcomed haven. There were no harsh words for her here, no prying eyes. Grateful for the solitude, she collapsed on her bed and let herself cry uncontrollably for a few minutes. It had been a long time since she had felt so miserable and alone.

Slowly, she choked back her tears and sat up wiping her eyes.

She had to go back out there. As much as she didn't want to, she knew she had to go back out in the plaza and make an appearance. If she knew anything about spiteful women, she knew that it would not take long before Andrea was spreading her vicious venom throughout the pueblo. And if Victoria wanted to retain the respect she had fought so hard to attain, she had better head it off by going back out there and at least looking like she was enjoying the celebration.

Selecting another gown from the wardrobe, she laid it out on the bed and started to change. The dress was rather plain compared to the other one. But it was serviceable. Serviceable. What a word. _Then it will suit a serving tavern wench perfectly, _she thought bitterly. As she closed the door to her bedroom behind her and began walking down the stairs, the look on her face was sheer determination.

Diego had stomped off through the crowd, oblivious to all those about him. He was tired, very tired. He was physically, mentally and emotionally tired from all the thousands of small tasks and errands he had done as both himself and as Zorro. But mostly — he was tired of women!

He considered himself a good judge of character. It helped him in his fight as Zorro frequently. But women were emerging in almost every area of his life as problems. It seemed that everywhere he turned, there was a woman who either hated him or loved him and intent on creating a dramatic scene of some kind displaying those feelings.

Finding himself in the middle of the dance floor, he looked around and saw couples talking, dancing, and laughing together. His heart ached for just that kind of closeness. Standing in the center of a crowd of reveling people, Diego felt very alone.

Then his eyes became fixed on one particular couple. He watched with interest as Alcalde De Soto, his arm around Señorita Romero, slipped a neat little note into her tiny gloved hand. Diego chuckled bitterly. At least the alcalde was having no problem of a romantic nature this night.

Diego hesitated, and then he turned toward the tavern, making his way slowly through the crowd. The dancers buffeted him this way and that, and he dodged them as best he could, trying not to step on any toes. It took him several minutes, and when he emerged from the crowd, he was a stone's throw away from the alcalde again.

Now, De Soto was standing with Señorita Ramos, another of the hundred señoritas from Spain, and he was pressing a similar small, folded note into _her_ hand.

Diego's eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed. "I warned him," he hissed under his breath. Then, with all thoughts of Victoria retreating to a corner of his brain, Diego turned to walk around the outside of the plaza full of people, and headed for the spot where Esperanza was tethered.

Victoria emerged from the tavern, choosing to use the back door so her reentry into the plaza would not be as dramatic. Now she was dressed in a simple white gown, sprigged with small blue flowers. Knowing the dress would pale against the rich, expensive ones of the señoritas from Spain, she was still satisfied. She didn't want any more attention for herself. She wanted this night to end quickly and be able to retreat back up to her bedroom. Tonight was going to be a good night for a long cry.

Staying near the long tables of food, she looked out over the crowd. Several people caught her eye and waved. She answered them all with a sweet smile she didn't feel and sipped absentmindedly at her glass of lemonade. But she was unable to keep her own eyes from scanning the crowd for a certain tall caballero.

The trip back to the hacienda was quick. Zorro retraced his tracks and was back on the outskirts of the pueblo in hardly any time at all. He left Tornado in the brush a little way from the back of the tavern, and then made his way slowly back to the other side of the plaza, keeping to the rear of the buildings and the deep shadowed alleyways.

Masked eyes looked out over the heads of the crowd, searching for De Soto. A fire burned in them, taking its heat from the anger in his heart. The alcalde was about to pay for things of which he was not even guilty. Zorro realized that on some level, but he really didn't care tonight. There were plenty of foul deeds that belonged at De Soto's feet for which the man had never paid.

Zorro smiled as the alcalde came into view. De Soto had paused on the perimeter of the crowd and actually turned away from it, facing down the alley where Zorro waited. The masked man watched as he took out a small bundle of papers from inside his jacket. Licking his lips, the alcalde flipped through the small notes until he found the one he sought. An eager smile spread across his face as he turned once more to face the crowd.

But the step he had intended to take out into the dancing people was prevented. His whole body was jerked back sharply as the black leather whip lashed out and wrapped around his ankle. De Soto lost his footing and fell chest down onto the dirt alley. The sound of the impact went unheard above the din of the celebrating, so no one turned to watch as Zorro reeled the alcalde, like a fish on a hook, back toward where he stood, consumed in shadow.

"Alcalde!" Zorro bowed elegantly toward the fuming man. "Buenas noches."

"Zorro! I'll have your head for this!"

"Yes, yes, I have heard the threats before." Zorro reached down and took the bundle of notes still clutched in the man's hands. As he spread them in a fan with one hand, Zorro said, "Tsk, tsk! 'to Sarita,' 'to Roslyn,' 'to Andrea.' Alcalde, the same poems for them all? Do you know if they catch you at this, it will be far worse punishment at their hands than it is going to be from mine?"

"Those are private!" De Soto stumbled to his feet, brushing himself off as he said, "This is none of your business!"

"Ah, but it is. I did warn you, did I not? You're playing with the affections of these señoritas." Zorro's smile broadened as he noted that, behind the alcalde, several of the señoritas named on the notes had gathered quietly and were watching De Soto with curiosity.

"So what if I am! I don't know which one I want yet. Isn't that the idea of courtship?"

"So which one do you want?" Zorro asked and looked back at the notes. "Sarita? Silvia? Doloris?"

"Ah, Sarita, now she is so sweet," he couldn't help but answer. "But she can't hold a candle to Doloris. Such a beautiful girl!"

The first fan that hit the alcalde from behind was Sarita's. The second one was Roslyn's. After that, it was hard to tell, for the alcalde was facing a barrage of slaps from six different señoritas. The fury of it even took Zorro aback, and he stepped forth from the shadows in concern for the man's safety.

"Ladies!" he said, "please!"

Then all heads turned toward Zorro.

"Zorro!"

"At last!"

"Is it really him?"

The señoritas let go their holds on the alcalde, and he slumped to his knees, his hands still up to protect his face, as they swarmed past him. They converged upon Zorro, surrounding him in seconds, and the bickering began.

"I saw him first!"

"No, you didn't!

"He's mine!"

"Zorro, please, you've got to —"

The voices drowned each other out as Zorro's answers and pleas got lost in the din. He turned quickly around as their hands went everywhere, touching his chest, his back, his scabbard. The whip was torn from his hand by one of them and it unnerved him greatly. Outlaws and lancers he could combat; young señoritas intent on having a piece of him was quite another matter. Hemmed in like a cornered wild animal, he ducked his head down, trying to squeeze through the wall of women.

A hand grazed his head as he propelled himself forward, and in one quick, horrified moment, he realized his mask was gone!

Panic swelled in his veins and he was thankful for the darkness of the alley. Covering his face with both hands, he lunged forward, away from the señoritas, and began to run, knowing they were following too, dashing after their prey.

Thankfully, his legs were longer and he was in much better physical shape than any of them. Before he reached the back of the tavern, he had lost his pursuers. But his heart still beat ferociously, for he knew he was dressed in black silk with no mask to hide him.

He pursed his lips to whistle for Tornado, but stopped himself. The sounds of the women following him, searching for him were closer than the horse to him. They would reach him before Tornado could. So he chose a different escape.

The kitchen was deserted and he said a silent prayer as he quickly made his way through the quiet tavern to the stairs. Taking them two at a time, he gained the level of Victoria's room quickly and let himself in the door.

He could almost taste the relief he felt as he leaned against the closed door. For the second time tonight, this room was a haven.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Outside, many of the señoritas converged on the spot where Zorro had been seen. Gossip spread quickly about his sudden appearance and disappearance. The ones who had been fortunate enough to see him with their own eyes told their tales, and the ones who had not listened enraptured to every detail.

De Soto swore in disgust. He had dreaded the first sighting of Zorro by the señoritas. Having to compete with de la Vega was insulting enough. But being compared to a nefarious outlaw and coming up lacking was almost too much to take!

"Break it up, ladies. Break it up!" De Soto had dusted himself off, straightened his jacket, and was once more the alcalde doing his duty. He braved the harsh looks from some of the señoritas stoically, before finally retreating to the sidelines of the dance area. When he glanced up to see one of the señoritas holding up a length of black silk, he never even made the connection with the outlaw, so great was his own misery at having lost his chance with a good many señoritas.

The mask was held high above people's heads as Andrea made her way across the plaza toward the tavern with her prize. She wanted to show the trophy to a certain person and couldn't wait to see the reaction it would produce.

"Señorita Escalante?"

Victoria turned from her conversation with Don Emilio at the sound of her name, smiling graciously. But her face darkened as she saw Andrea. "Si, Señorita? Is there something I can do for you?"

"Oh, yes. I have something to show you."

The girl started to continue, but Victoria felt a warning tickle up her spine and quickly said, "Then come inside with me. I have something I need to do in the kitchen." Without waiting for an answer, Victoria went through the door.

Irritated, Andrea followed. She had wanted to confront the woman in front of her friends, but she found herself following Victoria up the short couple of steps and into a building she had never entered.

Inside, Victoria continued walking along the bar toward the curtained entrance to the kitchen, but Andrea caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder roughly to spin her around.

"Señorita!" Andrea called in a mocking sing-song type of voice. "Look! Zorro's mask!" The girl held up the black silk cloth in front of her face and sneered. "He gave it to me. What do you think of that?" Andrea smiled wickedly. "All those years as his woman, and he never let you see the face behind the mask. One evening with him, and he gives _me_ this!"

Victoria's mouth fell open as she listened. Her first thought was _How__ could he! _But her mind answered quickly, _He wouldn't!_ She sized up the girl facing her. Andrea was at least a head taller than she, and right now, she looked more than formidable.

A sudden, uncharacteristic rage seized Victoria. For one brief moment she thought very seriously about breaking the offending arm holding up the black mask. _It would take very little effort. The bones would snap, and…_

Andrea's face paled as she saw the look of sudden, unbridled, fierce anger facing her.

The moment passed. Victoria's conscience took over and pushed the tempting thought aside. Instead, she calmly asked the girl, "What did you do?"

"Do!" Andrea gulped, then looked at Victoria with a surprised pity. "Why, what do you think _we_ did!" Her head tilted to the side, her cheek almost grazing her shoulder as she held the black silk to her bosom. "But then, maybe _you _never —"

Undeniable shock swept over Victoria.

Andrea laughed cruelly. "Oh, my! You haven't, have you!"

A loud crash came from a room at the top of the stairs, causing both girls to turn and look. Victoria was puzzled; the tavern had no overnight guests tonight. But Andrea looked back at Victoria wonderingly.

"Then again…" She pursed her lips and cooed, "Oh, I think I'll take my —"

"That is not yours!" Victoria reached for the mask and pulled.

Andrea squealed and held on tight. Victoria pushed her back, trying to get a firmer hold on the cloth. Digging in her heels, Andrea pushed back even harder. In seconds, the two girls were fighting over the piece of black silk with a fury. They pulled and pushed, grabbed any lock of hair within reach, and clawed at each other's arms, all in trying to gain the mask.

With one last great tug, Victoria felt the silk give way and heard the unmistakable sound of tearing as the mask was rent in two. Andrea went flying backwards, the wooden door breaking her fall.

Victoria froze, suddenly fearful that the girl was injured. But Andrea picked herself up, held up her half of the mask with a defiant look and ran out the door.

Victoria looked down at the small piece of the mask she still held. Torn and useless, the cloth lay there in her hand and seemed to shout at her that she had failed Zorro in some way. With a heavy heart, she turned and mounted the stairs up to her room. She certainly didn't have any desire to rejoin the celebrations. All she wanted was the solitude of her own room.

The room was totally dark when she opened the door. The light from the lanterns in the plaza could not reach her window at the back of the tavern, and tonight there was no moon. Her hands reached by habit for the tinderbox she always kept on her dressing table.

It was not there. Before her surprise even registered, she heard the familiar rustle of silk from behind her.

"I did not want you to light the candle." The deep voice came from the corner of the room behind her. "I think you know why."

"Yes." A calmness came over her and she did not even turn around toward the voice. "Your mask," she held up the small piece of cloth, "or what's left of it."

Unbelievably, she heard him chuckle. "I heard."

"Did you really let her see…" she began.

"You know better than that, I hope," he said.

Then she felt his hands on her waist and his warm breath on her right shoulder. The day's troubles dissolved into nothingness as he kissed her neck softly. For once, there was no mask in the way and she felt that, if she turned and looked, she'd know who it was that held her love, darkness or no.

"But would like to hear it from you. Did Andrea see your face?" Hating to sound like she didn't believe him, she added, "She said she did."

"Yes, she has seen my face," he whispered in her ear and felt her slump away from him. "But so have you, Querida."

"No, I haven't. The room was too dark when I entered."

"You have seen me more times than you can count."

"I have?" Her voice was full of excitement.

"Of course. And somewhere, deep inside of you, you know who I am."

"But I don't!" she objected.

In the complete darkness of the room, he turned her around to face him. "Just think, Victoria," he whispered as his arms enfolded her. "Who am I?"

He kissed her passionately once, twice, then paused for her to answer. When she didn't, he kissed her again, with a passion that bordered upon reverence. Still, she was mute, basking in his kisses.

"Do you still not know?" His voice was insistent, pleading.

And he kissed her once more, willing her to guess the answer to his question. For some reason, it was important to him, here and now, for her to finally realize what he had been trying to make her know for years without actually telling her. "You know me, Victoria. You _do_ know me."

"I do?" It was a question, an echoing of his own words, and it was all she could manage. Her body was reeling as she wanted so much to give in to his passion. Her reserve was wavering with her desire for him.

"You know me, Victoria," he whispered with a ferocity seldom heard from him.

Even as he spoke, thoughts flitted across her mind, vying for her attention. There was something about his voice tonight, its timber, its register. There was also something about the slight scent of him as she inhaled his presence. Something so familiar…

She let her hands travel up his chest and on up to his face. For the first time, Zorro was unmasked before her, and her fingers lightly touched his face, his features still hidden to her sight.

Her fingers entwined in his hair, feeling the length of it, as she imagined its color. Dark, most probably, much like her own. It was rather straight, not curly, that she could tell. Her fingertips traced across his forehead. A little high it was, with strong brows to shade those deep blue eyes she knew so well. A strong jaw line led her fingers down to and across his mouth.

When he reached up and held her hand there so he could kiss the palm, she could feel the desperate longing in his lips for her to know him as himself. He was willing her to see his face as much as she was wishing to have it revealed to her. With eyes unseeing, she let her other senses give her information she had perhaps, until now, ignored. Pleasurable moments went by as she stood there in his arms, drinking in his presence as she'd never done before this night.

"You know who I am," he said, and as he finished the words, her eyes flew open in the darkness.

"Madre de Dios!" she uttered as recognition fired in her soul.

He smiled as she drew away from him, knowing that she had finally made a connection. Then his expression turned to confusion as she turned and walked toward her dressing table.

For a brief moment, he thought she was going to light the candle. Then she bent forward and opened one of the small drawers. When she came back to him, her hands held cool folds of silk, and he could guess what it was. This was the mask he had left with her so long ago, in the de la Vega garden.

"Here," she said simply. "You'll need this to get back to Tornado. The other one is ruined." When he hesitated, she prompted him, "Put it on."

"Victoria —"

"I think I need, for many reasons, to go back out there."

There was a pause before she heard him chuckle and say, "You are not going out there to finish your fight with Andrea?"

She laughed. "No, although she'd deserve it, the little minx."

"Victoria, you haven't said —"

"Nor am I going to. It's time you learned what it's like to be kept in the dark. Now go! I need to get ready to go back out and …celebrate."

Then he slipped out through the window with almost no sound. She waited a few minutes before feeling for the tinderbox and lighting a candle. Looking about the room, it seemed the same as she had left it a lifetime ago. But, oh, how much had changed since then!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A half hour passed before Victoria made her way back out to the dancing area. She stood watching the couples as they whirled past her. Many of the vaqueros and caballeros, having paired off with the señoritas of their choices, were obviously well on the way to official courting. Perhaps the good padre would be busy officiating weddings in the pueblo soon.

Off to her right, she saw the alcalde, his face with some nasty reddened splotches here and there, trying his best to impress a young señorita and not getting very far at all. Ahead of her, Andrea was laughing a shade too loudly as she conversed with one of the caballeros.

"Señorita Escalante! You disappeared. I think you owe me a dance, my dear." Don Emilio held out his hand to her, and she smiled up at him as he led her out among the couples.

As they danced to the music, Victoria kept an eye on the people standing around the edges of the crowd. When the music paused, she asked Don Emilio to excuse her, for she needed to find a friend, one to whom she owed an apology.

Murmuring her greetings to all the friends she passed, she kept moving slowly through the crowd. Time after time, she had to stop when someone hailed her. She finally saw Diego near one of the hanging lanterns. His back was toward her and she approached him rather shyly.

"Diego?" At the sound of her voice, he turned, and she saw he was with someone. As she stepped closer, she saw that it was Andrea.

"Victoria!" He greeted her warmly as he turned to her.

Victoria saw the señorita's hand clamp down firmly on Diego's arm. Then Andrea stepped around in front of him, and hissed, "We're so sorry. Diego can't talk to you right now. We were about to take a walk in the moonlight. Weren't we, Diego?" she cooed up at him, her eyelids fluttering.

"A walk in the moonlight? I am sorry, Andrea, but that really is impossible," Diego said as he somehow managed to smoothly slip his arm from her grasp and take a step away from her.

"What do you mean, impossible?" she said quickly, turning on him.

"You see, there is a moon tonight, but it is a new moon. So therefore, there is no moonlight. But we have only to wait a few nights, and there will be a waxing crescent!" Diego said the words "waxing crescent" as if he were describing the most beautiful sight in creation, and he further emphasized the point with a sweeping hand gesture showing just where the crescent would ride in the sky..

Victoria bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling as he continued in only the way Diego could when talking about science.

"Did you know, Andrea, that you can actually tell the time of day by the phases of the moon? You see, when the moon rises just as the sun sets, you can deduct —"

"What are you babbling about?" Andrea frowned up at him.

"Well, Andrea, I was only trying to explain about —"

But his explanations were cut short as Andrea let go of an expletive that surprised both Victoria and him with its vehemence. Then the two of them watched as she flounced away back toward the dancers.

For a moment they looked at one another. Then they both burst out laughing.

"Oh, Diego!"

Diego stopped laughing and pretended to be hurt. "The least she could have done was wait until I got to the gibbous part."

Victoria laughed, and then a rather uncomfortable silence descended upon them.

"I don't suppose you wish to go walking under the darkness of the new moon?" he asked rather tentatively.

"No, Diego, I don't." She watched him closely and saw what she imagined was a look of slight disappointment (or was it confusion?) cross his face. "I want to dance," she said as she grabbed his hand and led him out to the dancing area.

He brightened at once and followed her. Once in the circle of dancers, he held her loosely and they joined the others in the dance of the moment. It was a fast one and, by the end of the set, they were both laughing in their exertion.

A slower tempo was struck and Diego started toward the edge of the dancers, but Victoria firmly held him back. It was she who placed his hand firmly at her waist and grasped the other hand to indicate to him she wanted to dance this one too.

At the end of the song, they found themselves directly in front of Don Alejandro who had been watching with Señora Ruiz.

Victoria felt her face redden as she said "Buenas noches" to the señora, remembering their conversation. But the woman merely smiled at her as Diego greeted the señora warmly.

"Señora Ruiz," Diego turned to Victoria, "is one of the twelve."

"The twelve?" Victoria echoed.

"Yes, the extra señoritas," Diego explained. "She came as a dueña, but she's so youthful herself, we told her to expect to be swept off her feet like one of the señoritas."

"Oh, Don Diego, please, you embarrass me." She swatted him playfully with her fan. "But, just you watch how it goes with all the señoritas! I believe we will see weddings before long."

"I agree," said Don Alejandro. "Some of the couples do seem to be getting along really well. I would say Don Alberto will be winning his bet!"

"Or was it Don Sebastian who bet that it could be done?" Victoria asked.

They all laughed. The original bet had become so unimportant once the señoritas had begun arriving in the pueblo.

"Who cares which one wins the bet!" Don Alejandro declared. "Los Angeles is the true winner. I think the pueblo should be paying off the bet to both of them for what they've done for us all."

"Father, if anyone has the means to do that, it is you. I believe a good amount of horseflesh was the stake. I don't know how either of them ever thought he could pay such a price in the first place."

"A good idea, Son. We shall have to look into it. Well worth the price, I'd say. New citizens, new families!" He looked at his son and thought proudly, _Not__ to mention making my son the center of attention for many of the young señoritas. Very well worth it!_

"Yes, it is exciting, isn't it, Don Alejandro!" Victoria said, as she looked out at all the happy couples. With a dreamy look on her face, she went on, "It makes me want the same thing for myself. A new family."

All three looked over at her in surprise. Indeed, several others nearby who had overheard her also looked at her with open mouths. But the woman who was known to be waiting for Zorro continued in a very frank voice, "Life is so precious. Love is so plentiful. And waiting can be so wasteful. Diego?"

"Uh, yes, Victoria?"

"Dance with me again!" She took his hand before he could answer and pulled him toward the other dancers.

Don Alejandro watched the two of them turn toward each other to begin the dance. Confusion played across his face for a moment. But when he looked down at the señora, she was watching the couple with delightful amusement, and he began to smile.

"They make such a lovely couple," Señora Ruiz said happily.

"Yes, they do," Don Alejandro agreed. "Victoria is almost like a daughter to me." He sighed deeply. "I would dearly love to see her become a daughter-in-law." His brow furrowed and his smile turned wistful as he said quietly, "If she could only stop waiting for Zorro…"

The señora put a hand to his arm. "Did you not hear what she said?" When the man looked at her blankly, she huffed, cast her eyes skyward, and declared, "I swear, men never listen! The señorita _said_ 'waiting can be so wasteful' and I do not think she was talking about waiting for the next dance!"

Don Alejandro looked at the señora in surprise, and then his eyes drifted slowly back to the dancing couple. "Do you think…"

Señora Ruiz laughed heartily. "I think a lot of things. And right now I _think_ I shall act." She reached down and picked up her voluminous skirts. "If you will excuse me, Don Alejandro." With that, the señora went in search of her own waiting future.

The song played on slowly, and Victoria laid her head upon Diego's chest. As they danced, she tried leaning back a little at a time and gradually felt him lean into her and lower his head to compensate. She nuzzled up against him, stretching as far up as she could to reach his neck, and inhaled deeply.

At the intake of her breath, Diego glanced down at her. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling blissfully.

"Victoria?"

"Yes, Diego?" she said dreamily.

"I was just wondering…you have your eyes closed. Are you tired?"

"No, Diego, I am not tired at all. But, you know, the light is fairly bright with all these lanterns hanging around. Why don't we go over there, by the bushes? I think I would like to dance in the dark tonight."

"Dance in the dark?"

"Yes." She smiled up at him mischievously. "You can see so much more clearly in the dark sometimes."

Diego grinned down at her and they danced slowly, but surely, over to the edge of the crowd.

Alcalde De Soto sat dejectedly on one of the benches near the food tables. His face hurt from the small abrasions and bruises he'd taken from the fans of the furious señoritas, but his pride was hurting even more.

Señora Ruiz approached him and offered him a glass of lemonade. "Ignacio? You must be thirsty."

"No thanks!" he grumbled miserably. Then he looked up in surprise as the señora sat down on the bench beside him.

"It just wasn't your night tonight, was it?" she asked.

"No. It wasn't." He shot her a look of disdain, wishing she would just leave him alone.

"They are awfully young," the señora commented.

"Young? Oh, you mean the señoritas," he grumbled. And why did admitting that make him feel so old?

"Sometimes it takes a woman of maturity to see the attributes of a man such as you," the señora observed.

"A man such as me?" He looked up at her suspiciously and, seeing the offered glass of lemonade she still held, he took it from her hand and sipped.

"Oh yes. A military man like you is wasted on such young ones. Oh, the experiences you must have had! I would just bet that none of them would find such tales as you have to tell as interesting as say, someone my age." She looked over at the dancers. "They haven't lived through the times we have. They wouldn't even know what to talk to you about." She reached over and touched one of the many medals on his chest. "Oh my! That isn't the order of Tarancon, is it?"

"Why yes!" De Soto sat up straighter. "Yes, it is. How did you know —"

"And this one?"

"That's the Cross of Madrid." His chest swelled a little larger. "And this one is the Decoration for the Council of the Mesta!" De Soto offered, hoping the señora really didn't know her medals, for some of the ones he wore he'd purchased from a beggar on a street in Lisbon.

"Oh, my goodness!" The Señora looked suitably impressed. "Such valor! You must be very proud."

"Oh, Señora, —"

"Oh, please, Ignacio, call me Vina." She smiled a brilliant smile at him and he returned one in kind.

"Vina. What a lovely name!"

The two continued to talk, mostly about Ignacio, until the lanterns were being extinguished.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Is this not better?" Diego asked.

"Much, much better," she sighed into his chest.

They had danced purposefully, if not sneakily, right out of the dancing crowd and were now upon the greensward that lined the eastern side of the mission. The turf was springy beneath their feet as the two swayed to the distant music filtering through the high bank of bushes.

Being so close to the crowd, yet so separated, brought a feeling of timelessness to their dancing. Victoria found herself wishing for the music never to end. She wanted more of this…

"Victoria?"

"Mmm?" she answered dreamily as she drank in his scent. _Unmistakable! _

"Victoria, I think …I don't know how to ask…"

She drew back from him, locking her arms about his waist. Their eyes had become adjusted to the low light seeping through the shrubbery, and she could just make out the barest minimum of his features. The dim light let the deep shadows play across his face to leave their own mask there. If there was any doubt left in her heart, she had only to look at him now and see the truth.

"You want to know if I know your secret," she stated. An impish grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I should let you suffer a bit longer. I should lie to you as you've lied to me for all these years." She shook her head. "But I won't. I did not travel all the way from Spain. I am not one of those high-bred señoritas looking for a husband. But I want exactly what they want. Yes, Diego, I know."

"You'll accept me as…me?"

"Yes!" she replied with a passion that surprised him. Suddenly, she reached up to lock her arms around his neck and jumped upwards slightly. Diego caught her up in his arms so that her feet were off the ground. "You are mine, Diego de la Vega! Tell that to those traipsing señoritas!"

He laughed, but almost immediately, his face grew serious. As he held her at his own level, he had only to lean his head forward to kiss those welcoming lips. Long, long minutes afterwards, he set her back down on her own feet, but kept his arms wrapped tightly around her.

There, under the darkness of the new moon, the two kissed with a passion she had only thought possible in the arms of Zorro. And, in truth, she had been right. Only Zorro could give her that thrill of utter pleasure with each touch of his lips, each caress of his hands. It had always been only Zorro for her for so long. Now, she realized that it was only Diego that could have been Zorro.

With the intensity of their passion growing as each deep, smoldering kiss was exchanged between them, Victoria felt her knees begin to weaken. They finally buckled, giving way beneath her and pulling him forward slightly. If not for Diego's excellent sense of balance, they would have both tumbled down onto the grass. Diego chuckled silently as he caught her halfway to the ground, fearful of her mood lest another dress be ruined this night, no matter what the reason.

"My father will be —" Diego began as he caught and held her in the awkward stance, but he was cut off by the voice from behind him.

"Your father will hear about this!" Señora Sanchez stood there with arms crossed, glaring at him.

"Señora Sanchez! We…we were just…just —" Diego stammered as Victoria giggled.

"I can imagine what you were 'just-just' doing! Come with me, young man!" With that, she grabbed his arm forcefully and dragged him back toward the crowded plaza.

Diego cast an apologetic look back at Victoria, only to see her trying to keep from laughing. He rolled his eyes, for there was nothing to do but subject himself to the punishment to come. As the señora pulled on his arm, he allowed himself to be visibly, and very publicly, dragged through the crowd, gathering surprised looks on the way.

The señora grumbled under her breath all the way up to a spot directly in front of Don Alejandro. She jerked Diego to a stop as if to present him before a judge.

"Don Alejandro! Your son, I believe?" The señora nearly spat the word "son" out and then stood back, crossed her arms, and held her head tilted high in righteous indignation.

Don Alejandro stepped back a bit, surprised by the sudden appearance of Diego and his being manhandled (or was it woman-handled?) in such a manner. Then he recovered his composure quickly and adopted a passive countenance.

"Yes, Señora Sanchez, this is my son, Diego. What seems to be the problem here?"

"Your son," she shot Diego a withering look and gathered herself for the onslaught, "your son was in the bushes with Señorita Escalante! Heaven only knows what —"

"In the bushes?" Don Alejandro repeated and allowed his mouth to fall open.

"Yes!"

Don Alejandro looked over at Diego just in time to see him wince. But there was something else there too in his face. What was it?

"Diego? What have you to say?"

Diego drew himself up to his full height and sighed heavily. "We were just talking, and —"

"You don't have to be in _that_ position to talk!" Señora Sanchez declared loudly enough to turn the heads of everyone nearby. Dancers stopped in their tracks and turned toward the conversation.

"Well, we were —" Diego began with an almost diffident air. He knew he and Victoria had done nothing wrong. He also knew the futility of trying to deny the accusations of the dueña he himself had hired.

"We all know very well what you were doing!" she interjected quickly and then began a long tirade of abuses against decorum that she would have expected to see if she had not been there to intercede. With each sentence she proclaimed, the crowd behind them grew greater until almost everyone in the plaza was paying rapt attention.

As the woman wailed, Alejandro watched Diego. Yes, there was definitely something there. _Was it…triumph? _Diego wasn't being embarrassed by all this; he was ecstatic that it was happening! Well, maybe not ecstatic, but he was certainly not displeased with being berated so in public. _Surely he knows what has to happen now!_

Alejandro pursed his lips to keep from smiling. Then he began to try to rein in the señora's ranting by agreeing with her. "Yes, yes. You are totally right. I couldn't agree more. It is, after all, this very type of behavior that you are trained to….uh…"

But the look of indignation on the señora's face and the very idea of her trying to shame a grown man like Diego were just too much. Alejandro clamped a hand across his own mouth and cleared his throat to keep himself from bursting out laughing. After a long moment of silence in which he suspected there were others in the crowd around them doing the same, he finally turned to Diego, facing him like a judge addressing a condemned man.

"Diego, what have you to say for yourself? You seem to have compromised Victoria's reputation. I will not have that!"

"Yes, Sir… I mean, no, Sir. I totally understand. But, you see, Victoria and I, well, Sir…"

"You will marry her." It was a statement. There was no argument.

"Yes, Father, I am very willing to marry her. But it really is up to her, isn't it? I would …" His voice trailed away as he became aware of Victoria sideling up next to him.

"Don Alejandro, I am afraid I was as much to blame as Diego in this." Thoroughly embarrassed at being in such a situation, Victoria tried not to look at any one person in the crowd and kept her eyes on Don Alejandro. "It was all very innocent…" she began as she searched for the right way to explain. But as she said the word "innocent" she was very aware that Andrea had moved up behind Don Alejandro and was standing there, smiling knowingly.

All at once, Victoria didn't want to sound so "innocent" anymore. So she changed what she would have said and reached out to take Diego by the arm warmly. "We just got carried away by the celebration, the dancing, by the romantic moment under the stars. "I have known Diego all my life." She looked up into his eyes and suddenly forgot that there was anyone else present but him. "Diego, if you really mean —"

"Oh, I do," he said softly and turned to her then. Taking her hand, he held it over his heart and leaned down to kiss her sweetly on the cheek. "I always have," he said simply.

Señora Sanchez erupted, "Well, I never!" Then the crowd broke into applause at the unexpected turn of events. Laughter broke out as well, and the señora huffed off and disappeared into the crowd.

Don Alberto stepped forward from the throng surrounding them and slapped Don Alejandro on the back heartily. "Well, well, Don Alejandro! It looks like it is to be your son and a local señorita for the first wedding!" The applause died away and he continued. "People of Los Angeles, this night I have heard of other weddings to come as well!" The people cheered again. "Padre Benitez!" His eyes found the padre standing on the outskirts of the crowd. "Padre, you are about to be very busy indeed!"

A cheer went up and the celebrations began anew. The music struck up a happy tune and the dancers took up the beat. Many stepped forward to congratulate Diego and his father and the men all gave Victoria a smile and kissed her hand. Any embarrassment she had felt before melted away into a happiness that warmed her like a cozy, comfortable fire.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The alcalde was scowling as he led Señora Ruiz to the food tables for more lemonade.

"Ignacio? What is wrong?" She squeezed his arm.

"It's…well, it's just that Diego de la Vega! He…he —" He stuttered with the fury that had been building up inside of him.

"Oh, yes! Isn't it marvelous! They make such a sweet couple," the señora declared as she accepted the glass from him. "Thank you, Ignacio."

"I've long suspected…" he said as he rubbed his chin and looked back out over the heads of the dancers.

"Suspected what?"

"That Diego is …Oh, no matter. How is your drink, my dear?"

"My drink is lovely. Ignacio, what did you suspect?"

"A long time ago, there was this criminal, Pablo Zaragosa." De Soto's eyes found Diego de la Vega in the crowd as he spoke. His eyes narrowed in thought as he remembered Zaragosa and the suspicions the man's death had aroused in him at the time. "He held the pueblo in siege for a time. Ended up getting killed. Fell on his own knife when he tried to kill Zorro."

"What does that have to do with Diego?"

"Well, Zorro was very upset by the man's death. Said it didn't have to happen." De Soto took a sip of his drink and sneered into the glass. "Zorro's always been a bit soft about things like that. But then, later, as they were taking the body out to the cemetery," De Soto pointed with his glass to where Diego stood in the distance, "Diego was also very upset," he said as he shook his head as if he were still trying to puzzle out the reason for it. "He was almost a mirror of Zorro that day. I'll never forget it. Ever since…"

"And you had a thought that Diego might be Zorro!" Señora Ruiz concluded. Then she smiled, and placed a hand on his chest. "Oh, Ignacio, you are so wonderful!"

"Huh?" De Soto looked down at her in surprise.

"Well, it just goes to show how marvelously creative you are in your thinking when it comes to solving crimes. Diego as Zorro, how amusing! How thorough of you that you can't discount even the most absurd idea in your quest to find out who Zorro really is!"

"Well, I …"

"And how the people of this pueblo must love you!" She looked up at him with adoration in her eyes.

Well, they should, it's true," he agreed readily, but his eyes wondered back to Diego. "But I am not so sure —"

The señora stepped around in front of him, redirecting his attention to her and away from the tall caballero in the distance. "Oh, but when they get to know you as I see you, there will be many changes in this pueblo. Mark my words."

As he looked down into her expressive eyes, he was captured once more anew and forgot all about Diego de la Vega. He placed his own hand on hers and said softly, "Oh, mi preciosa, I will mark them every day for the rest of my life!"

As the strains of the last song of the night died down, the remaining couples clapped loudly. The entire evening had been a huge success. With the army of dueñas looking on, the men and women separated, whispering promises to each other of the morrow. What had begun by a simple thing such as a bet was now coming to wonderful fruition.

As the musicians packed up their instruments and the lanterns were extinguished, Victoria and Diego looked about to see the plaza cloaked in darkness. The emptied plates had already been taken inside the tavern as had the chairs, so there was nothing more to do for tonight.

Don Alejandro was saying farewell to the last few stragglers as he rode out toward the gates. He was purposefully not waiting for Diego to ride back with him to the hacienda.

"That sly old fox!" Diego said quietly to Victoria. "He is leaving without me so I will stay and talk to you. I am sure he is afraid you will change your mind."

"And you sound as if you are changing yours!"

"Now why would I do that, Querida?" She had started up the steps of the tavern, and he reached out to grab her hand to hold her back. "Do you know that the new moon is still up there somewhere?" He nodded up toward the sky.

Victoria looked up and smiled. "But you can't see it."

"Oh, but it is there just the same. And the moon is just perfect for taking a walk under, I hear."

Laughing, Victoria came back down the steps, and let Diego lead her around the side of the tavern and out into the night desert.

As they walked, holding hands, beneath the twinkling stars of the night, their conversation was low. They talked of the night and everything that had happened.

"It was a good celebration, wasn't it?" Victoria said, surprised to admit such a thing after the evening had started off so badly for her.

"Oh yes. I would say even more successful than I could ever imagine." They paused in their steps after a while, and he let his arms steal around her, drawing her to him so that her back was to his chest. As he rested his chin on the top of her head, he whispered, "When tonight began…"

"When tonight began, you were a different person," she murmured.

"I am still the same person, Victoria. I always have been."

"Yes, you have and I could not see it." She turned around then to face him. "I'm not feeling very intelligent tonight."

"'There are none so blind as those who will not see.' Victoria, you are a very intelligent woman. You just did not want to see what was before you. I am, after all, a very ordinary man."

"You could never be ordinary. I have told you that before. Besides, the other señoritas didn't think so. You could have your pick of them, you know."

"Well, I do think I could have… Andrea." The name was barely out of his mouth before they both started laughing.

About a dozen insulting comments came to Victoria's mind about the señorita, but she kept her silence and let Diego speak first.

"She is not that happy a person, Victoria. I do not think she will last very long out here," Diego said softly, and she could tell he was genuinely concerned about the señorita. Something in her knew that it was the type of concern Zorro would feel for anyone, and she didn't feel any jealousy. But it did raise a question.

"Just how," she stepped forward, out of his embrace, and turned to him, "did she get Zorro's mask anyway?"

Then he told her of his encounter with the alcalde and the señoritas.

"They attacked you?"

"Like a pack of wild dogs. I would rather face armed lancers anytime." Diego continued to relate the rest of the story. Victoria began to giggle and she couldn't stop.

"It didn't seem so amusing at the time, I assure you!"

"But you're talking about something that happened to Zorro and you reacted to it like —"

"Like Diego?"

She sobered as he completed her thought and looked deeply into his eyes. "Yes. Not really like Zorro at all." She looked at him curiously. Tell me, are you Diego who wears a mask to become Zorro…or are you Zorro hiding behind the mask of Diego?"

He returned her gaze and shook his head slightly. "A bit of both, I imagine. The only thing that is important is …that you love me either way."

"I do. I have." She said the words sleepily, and turned to resume her place in his arms again, content to be resting against him and staring up at a sky full of stars.

"You are tired. We should be getting back…"

"No, no. This is nice…and I was just going to ask you about the gibbous part." She felt his body begin to rack with silent laughter and she started to giggle again, but then unmistakably, the sound of the alcalde's voice cut through the quiet night.

"Diego!"

They both turned to see De Soto striding across the stretch of sandy desert and heading straight for them. The two young people pulled apart, and Diego stepped in front of Victoria in a protective move.

"Diego, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Then, almost as an afterthought, he addressed Victoria. "Ah, Señorita Escalante. Now, Diego, I was hoping —"

Diego and Victoria exchanged puzzled glances.

"Alcalde! It is rather late. I was just walking the señorita back to the tavern."

"Oh….well, fine…I'll walk with you. Now, Diego," he began as he turned toward the tavern and grabbed Diego by the arm in a familiar manner.

Exchanging regretful looks behind the alcalde's back, there was nothing for the couple to do but head back toward the tavern. Their walk under the new moon had been spoiled by the alcalde.

"I need your help. You write poetry…I want you to help me —"

Diego stopped, his shock at the unusual manner De Soto was displaying toward him showing in his face. "You want _my_ help with _poetry_?" When De Soto nodded, Victoria chuckled.

"Oh, if it is that important, I will leave you two to it. Diego, I suspect I have some dishes to attend to before I retire for the night." She extended her hand to him, and he kissed it elegantly. "I will see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, Victoria. We have much to discuss."

"Goodnight, Alcalde." She turned to walk toward the tavern with Diego looking longingly after her.

De Soto hardly noticed. "Now, Diego, Señora Ruiz is…well…rather…"

"Señora Ruiz?" Diego nodded, watching De Soto carefully. "She is quite a woman, Alcalde."

"Oh, Diego, you have no idea! She's …she's…" De Soto let the words hang in the air as he sighed heavily and happily.

"Oh yes, she is." Diego grinned to himself. "And the poetry?"

"Oh, yes. I need some better poetry. She deserves something so much better than I've been able to write…here….look at this. Do you think you can help?" De Soto handed him a wad of papers with scribbling all over them. "I don't even care if it rhymes or not!"

"Alcalde, if I am to help you in this, I have to know. What are your intentions toward the señora?" Diego asked seriously.

"Intentions! My intentions are to marry the woman, of course!" De Soto looked at Diego in complete surprise. "I would be a fool to let her get away!"

Diego smiled. The alcalde had been referred to as "a fool" so many times he couldn't count them all. It was nice to think that, for once, he was trying to avoid being one.

Author's notes:

Thanks to all for the reviews! They are like manna!

CW- I like the idea that one of the medals is a posthumous one…may have to use that idea.

Beverly and Becca- you guessed about the mask rightly – the famous mask from the garden scene. We all knew she just had to keep it.

But plot? What plot? I don't really do plots….I've written through chapter 13 and I have absolutely no idea how to end this story!

Hopefully, the keyboard does!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Diego spent an hour at the alcalde's office helping De Soto with a love poem for his new love. In all that time, he had asked the man many questions about the señora. From the answers forthcoming, Diego decided that this romance might indeed have a chance of a future.

When he left, the lights of the tavern were all extinguished. He made his way to the place he had left Tornado and sent the horse home alone. Walking slowly and thoughtfully toward the waiting Esperanza he had left tied near the plaza gates, Diego looked up at the night's stars with a renewed hope.

He had sensed a change in De Soto tonight. It would have been difficult to explain why he felt that way, but Diego was almost positive that Señora Ruiz had decided to seek that change in the man on purpose. Diego had come to know the señora well. He knew she was lonely. But he also knew there was no way she was merely playing with the alcalde's affections. No, she was serious. Diego smiled to himself. "Heaven help the alcalde!" He would be like soft clay in those strong, womanly hands.

Taking the two mile stretch to the hacienda at a slow pace, he hoped his father would be in bed when he finally arrived home. As he neared the front door, he could see he had hoped in vain. The front room lights were still lit. His night was still not done.

"Diego!" He heard the strident voice the minute he turned the knob.

"Yes, Father." He took a deep breath before he rounded the corner and entered the library. "You are still up?"

"Oh course I'm still up!" Alejandro threw the book he had been pretending to read down beside him on the sofa. "And how did it go with Victoria? You know I want to know everything!"

Diego smiled. "You didn't listen to Señora Sanchez's account?"

"Words of a dueña!" Memories of his own youth flooded back to him. "I know all too well how they can exaggerate."

"Pray tell? What would a dueña have exaggerated about in your case?" Diego asked, grinning as he sank down in a chair across from his father.

"We are not talking about me. We are talking about you, Son," He leaned forward in his chair. "Tell me you are still promised to each other!"

"Do you have so little faith in me you do not think I can keep a novia for a full night?"

"I know you so well, I think you might try to weasel out of an impending marriage. You have not exactly welcomed all the attention of the señoritas."

"Ahh," Diego said, "but those señoritas are not the one in question." Diego leveled an honest gaze at his father. "I have only ever wanted one."

"Victoria? You have pined after Victoria? I knew you liked the girl. You have always been good friends. But love, that's…then why —"

"You know why." Diego said simply, "Zorro,"

There was a long silence as the two looked at each other.

The conversation between the two men had not been just one of oral speech. Alejandro's thoughts swirled and settled into comprehension as he gazed at his usually incomprehensible son. The moment came when Diego would ordinarily have said or done something to allay his suspicions.

The moment came and went. Diego said nothing, but sat there quietly, his hands in his lap, fingers interlocked and still.

"Ah, Zorro," Alejandro finally said, drawing out the name in a long exhaled breath as he peered through narrowed eyes at his son. "Well, Son, you certainly can keep a secret."

"Yes, Sir." Diego held his gaze unwaveringly.

"You are so like your mother," Alejandro said proudly and a little sadly.

"I think I am very much like you too, Father."

"No, not in this. **_I_** would have told my own father. **_I_**would have —"

"Maybe I thought you might guess. It was easy enough to see."

"Easy? Easy!" Alejandro stood and shook his head, flailing his arms about him. He looked around at the walls as if expecting them to join him in his exasperation.

Diego also rose. "Father, it is late. We should both go to bed. We can talk about all this tomorrow. Victoria —"

"But we are not talking about Victoria now, are we?"

"We are not?" Diego pursed his lips into a mischievous smile.

"No, we are talking about," Alejandro pointed at his son, "your other secret."

"Hmm." Diego looked down at his boots uncomfortably. "Father, I —"

"Very well, Diego," Alejandro capitulated. "But tomorrow, on our way into town, I expect a full account of all this." He strode past his son. "Tomorrow."

"Yes, Father." Diego sighed and sank once more into the chair. As he heard his father's door down the hallway open and close, he looked up to see Felipe emerging from the fireplace. "You heard?" Diego asked quietly.

The boy nodded and his hands made a flurry of signs.

"Yes, I will tell him. Tomorrow… apparently. Well, actually, I think I just did. Let us say I will _officially_ tell him tomorrow."

At Felipe's confused look and another set of hand signals, he continued. "No, I did not. But I am sure he began thinking along those lines tonight when he realized I was very willing to marry a woman promised to Zorro and she was willing to marry me. Others will be coming to that same conclusion too."

Felipe signed more questions.

"So you saw the whole thing?" Diego chuckled. "Yes, I am sure the entire pueblo saw and heard Señora Sanchez! What else could I do? Besides, it may be the best thing for all of us after all."

Felipe signed that he was worried.

"Yes, it is a problem." At more signs from the boy, Diego rose and caught the boy's hands in his own, effectively stopping the boy's worried tirade. "Felipe, we will find a solution. Tomorrow. Tonight, we both need a good night's sleep."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The dormitory was alive with excitement after the celebrations ended. With every one of over one hundred señoritas vying with each other to tell her own story of what happened during the evening, the din was thunderous. The dueñas made a few futile attempts at shushing the babbling señoritas and finally gave up and sought their own beds, leaving the girls to chatter away to each other long into the morning hours.

Once the topic of Zorro came to the fore, the discussion of all the other men ceased. The señoritas that had actually seen him described every detail, with each girl embellishing a bit more than the last. Some said he had just talked to the alcalde. Some said he had fought with the alcalde. Still others described how he had beaten the alcalde and several of the lancers savagely before escaping into the night shadows.

"Did you not see the alcalde's bruised face at the end of the night?"

"Zorro did that!"

"No, he didn't! I was there!"

"So was I! I saw —"

But the tongues stopped wagging when Andrea's strident voice rose above the din as she held up high the remnants of a black silken mask. With a confident smirk, she slowly turned so each girl could see exactly what she held.

"See this! He gave it to me. All of _you_ saw him for moments. _I_ spent hours with the man!" She looked about her, satisfied that all eyes and ears were glued to her. There was silence for only a moment. Then the questions began bombarding her from all sides at once.

"What is he like?"

"Did you really see his face?"

"Truly?"

"Is he as handsome as Diego de la Vega under that mask?"

"Oh, believe me," Andrea assured the girl, as she found her voice once more, "he is more handsome than that babbling bookworm!" She smiled knowingly. "And so much more of a MAN!" She watched the shock spread from one face to another as they took in her meaning.

Then one small voice came from the young girl at her elbow. "Do you mean you …and…he…" But the señorita could not even ask her question; it was such a forbidden subject.

"Yes! I mean exactly that!" Andrea stated loudly and watched the girl, cowed, step back away from her. "We spent hours wrapped in each other's arms under the moonlight." Andrea held up the mask again. "Is this not proof of what I say?"

"It's torn!" One girl pointed out to her.

"Oh, Zorro did that." Andrea said quickly. "He just couldn't take it off fast enough. He was in such a hurry to expose his secret identity to me. You should have heard the way he —"

"But what about Señorita Escalante!"

"What about that tavern wench?" Andrea asked sharply.

"She is Zorro's woman." Juliana said evenly. Then, as she thought more about it, she said, "Or she was… until tonight."

"Is Zorro so fickle?" Another señorita spoke up in an almost wailing cry.

"But Don Diego —"

"Zorro has been searching for a _real_ woman." Andrea declared to one and all. "He hasn't had even a hope of that until now. Mark my words; Señorita Escalante will never satisfy him after tonight." Andrea took the scarf and patted her neck with it suggestively. "She can have her old stuffy and boring Don Diego!"

"It is true! Don Diego is now betrothed to Señorita Escalante!"

The attention in the room zeroed in on Juliana and her knowledge of what had happened with Diego. As they all sought to hear her answers, Andrea got pushed aside, and she found herself on the outside of the scrum of señoritas.

"Yes, did you not hear his father and Señora Sanchez? They were caught —"

Sarita broke in, "Oh, but you know the dueñas. They always think they see more than they really do. I can't believe that Diego would —"

"Don Diego is a —" Andrea interjected loudly, trying to be heard over the others, but she was ignored completely.

"That is true. Don Diego has always been a perfect gentleman. He would never —"

"That's right! He wouldn't!"

"You can always tell a man of breeding!"

"I heard the de la Vegas are actually related to the King!"

"I heard that too! Do you suppose…"

"But Zorro… who knows about him?" Beatriz wondered aloud, biting her bottom lip as she tried to reason it all out for herself. "After all, he _is_ an outlaw!"

"But the people here seem to love him!" Sarita reasoned.

"Ignacio doesn't!"

"Listen to me! I —" Andrea tried once again to regain their attention, but to no avail.

"That's true too. And he is the alcalde."

"Appointed by the King himself! You would think his word would carry more weight than the average citizen."

"Now just a minute! Why!" Sarita objected. "The entire pueblo says one thing about Zorro, and _one man_ says something else." Sarita shook her head from side to side. "And remember how Ignacio has courted several of us at the same time. That is not exactly an upstanding thing to do!"

"Exactly!" Beatriz seized upon the idea. "That snake!"

"Zorro is a hero…that's what the people say! He fights for justice!"

Andrea put two fingers to her lips and brought the discussion to a screeching halt by letting out a shrieking whistle.

"There! Now, girls, of _course _Zorro is a hero!" She put every ounce of indignation she could muster into her defense of Zorro. As the señoritas once more turned all eyes upon her, the effect was spoiled by her next pronouncement. "Otherwise, he would never be worthy of me. Did I tell you that —"

"Oh, Andrea, why don't you just be quiet!" Sarita had had enough of her bragging. "No one really believes you have done half the things you claim. Why should we start believing you now! You have been spouting off about these kinds of escapades since we left Madrid, and I, for one, am sick of it!"

Silence settled all around as Andrea stood there open-mouthed. The moments ticked by slowly and no one said a thing. Andrea finally closed her mouth, and with her eyes flaming with hatred, she flounced out of the room.

The sound of the distant outside door downstairs slamming shut caused an instant relief to spread through the long, crowded dormitory room. Gradually, in hushed whispers, the talking began again, but this time, the topics steered clear of Andrea, Diego and Zorro.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next morning, Alejandro and Diego had a late breakfast in total silence.

The servants came in and out of the dining room, feeling the strange tension in the air between the two men. The talk in the servants' quarters had been so joyous the night before that it was odd to see the atmosphere so different at the breakfast table. Their own Don Diego was going to marry Señorita Escalante! But instead of a happy household this morning, the mood was somber instead.

Perhaps Don Alejandro was not pleased at the prospect of having the señorita for a daughter-in-law? All through the meal, the servants silently did their duty, but they watched for any clue that might tell them what was so wrong between their two patrons.

But neither of the men gave a hint as to what the problem between them was. After a very uncomfortable half hour, they both went out to their saddled horses and rode away toward the pueblo.

It took a while before the conversation started up between them. Finally, it was Diego who broke the silence as he rode up to ride side by side with his father..

"Father, tell me first that you are pleased I am marrying Victoria."

Alejandro looked over at his son in surprise. "Of course I am pleased. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You are awfully quiet this morning. I was beginning to wonder…"

"Victoria has nothing to do with my mood. It is you who has me worried!"

"Worried?"

"Yes! If I have put this puzzle together," he shot Diego a harsh look, "and you might as well admit it to me, then there are others who will —"

"And what did you put together, Father?"

"That you, Son, are Zorro." Alejandro could not say the words without feeling and showing a swell of pride that was not lost on Diego. Then he continued. "I must admit that the idea has occurred to me on several occasions, and then something you did or said convinced me otherwise. But this time, no… you would not be so bold as to court Victoria when the pueblo is filled with other señoritas already fighting over you."

"Oh, Father, those girls —"

"Those girls are seriously looking for husbands. They have left their homes and families, crossed a couple of oceans and settled in a new land to do just that. Those girls saw in you a wonderful prospective husband. You had only to select one. But the first señorita you are seen in the bushes with is Victoria! You might as well have announced you are Zorro in the _Guardian_!"

"I was not 'in the bushes' with Victoria. We were just —"

"Oh, yes. You were _just_ talking. Yes, Son. say that often enough, and people will still not believe you. Especially after that Señorita Espinoza went around spouting off about Victoria and her brazen behavior."

"Brazen behavior?" Diego pulled Esperanza up short in his surprise. "Andrea said that?"

"Yes. She said a great deal to anyone who would listen." Alejandro pulled up his own horse to wait for Diego. As his son allowed the horse to move forward once again, Alejandro looked over to see Diego's whitened knuckles grasping the reins. Alarmed, he added, "There's no need to worry about it though. The entire pueblo knows Victoria, Diego. They know her very well. They will not believe —"

"She does not deserve this kind of talk about her," Diego said sadly. "This is all my fault."

Alejandro laughed. "Last time I checked. It took _two_ in the bushes to create such a stir!" At the agonized grimace his comment elicited, Alejandro softened. "Oh, Son! Do not be so hard on yourself. We just need to figure out how to smooth this situation over." He ducked his head down comically trying to catch Diego's eye and was rewarded when Diego lifted his head and gave him a crooked smile. "There! That's better. You've faced far worse things than this, and you did it all alone. Now, you at least have me to help and one or two less people to fool while you do it!"

"Father, I did want to tell you. I just couldn't risk —"

"But you were willing to risk Felipe's safety." Alejandro said sternly, pointing an accusing finger at his son. "Don't think I haven't figured that one out as well."

"If I had thought too much about it at first, perhaps I would not have."

Alejandro looked ahead to see the gates of the pueblo looming into sight. "Well, Diego, you have a lot of explaining to do. I won't deny that I want to hear it all from you. But right now, we have to figure out some way to get suspicion off of you. I barely slept last night thinking of the alcalde's gallows. After I see the blacksmith this morning, I think maybe you and Victoria and I should have a picnic or something. Some reason to ride out of town together, away from listening ears, to work through all this. Hmm?"

"I will ask her, Father. We could —"

Diego lost his trail of thought as they passed under the gates, and they could see an excited frenzy of activity going on in the plaza. With long-practiced ease, he leisurely reined in his horse as he allowed his father to ask those running to and fro what was the matter.

"One of the señoritas is missing!"

"She hasn't been seen since late last night!"

"Who? Which one?"

"Señorita Espinoza!"

"Why, that's terrible!" Diego exclaimed half-heartedly and then turned to his father. "Why don't you let me do your business with the blacksmith, Father. You just go along inside and I will join you later."

After an instance of momentary surprise, Alejandro agreed quickly to his son's request, dismounted, and tried his best not to watch his son canter off down the street toward the blacksmith's, weaving in and out of the people rushing about looking for the missing señorita.

Zorro was needed. And his son disappears. How often had it happened and he had not even noticed? A tickle of fear traveled up his spine as he turned and stepped heavily up the steps to the tavern. A missing señorita. That wasn't so frightening. Zorro would find her. But how many times had Zorro rode into great danger? Dangerous situations that could have resulted in his death?

Alejandro sighed as he walked through the door of the tavern like he had done hundreds of times before today. From now on, when Zorro rode, Alejandro would be anxious until Zorro rode home. Perhaps Diego had been right not to tell him, after all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Zorro climbed to the second floor window of the dormitory in hopes of having a quiet word with a few of the señoritas. As he peered into the window, he could see there was only one inside. She was lying across one of the beds, face down and fully clothed. When he rapped on the window, she held up her head to reveal a tearstained face.

It was Sarita. She was across the room and opening the latch in an instant, sniffling all the while.

"Zorro! What are you doing here?" she asked as she wiped at her eyes.

He whispered his greeting to her softly as he sat precariously in the window frame. "Hola, Señorita! You were crying?"

"It's Andrea! Haven't you heard? She's missing! And it's all my fault!"

Hearing the very words he had said to his father only an hour before left him speechless for a moment. "Señorita, I doubt if you are to blame. Tell me what happened. Maybe it will help me to find her."

Sarita began spilling out everything that had happened, everything that had been said. As her own excited explanations were met with Zorro's calm confidence, she began to have her fears pacified as to what had happened to Andrea. "You will find her, won't you?" she finally asked.

"I will. I do not imagine she will have gone far. By which door did she leave?"

"The one at the bottom of the stairs, on the north side of the building." Then she qualified her answer. "At least, that's the one we heard slam."

"Very good, Señorita. Now, go and wash your face and stop worrying." He turned and was about to drop to the ground when she asked the question that had plagued her.

"Zorro?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't really take off your mask for Andrea, did you?"

"Sarita, isn't it?" When she nodded, he said, "You were there, if I am not mistaken, when my mask was pulled off. Did _you_ see my face?"

She laughed. "No, you got away too quickly. But if I had," she paused, "I would never tell."

Zorro smiled. "Thank you, Sarita." And in a second, he was gone.

As she sat back down upon her own bed, she realized he had not really answered her question.

Taking time to look around the corner of the dormitory, Zorro could see the searching going on in the pueblo. Every house, place of business, and alleyway was being covered by the lancers. But as he went to the rear door of the building that was the one specified by Sarita, he saw only two sets of footprints leading away from it.

"Sepulveda," he said to himself. The corporal's feet were the smallest of all the lancers and they were easy to spot. It was clear that he had checked the doorway and even the other set of prints. But as soon as the tracks reached the grassy patch of ground leading away to the mission grounds, the good corporal had stopped. The ground there was green with a short growth of clover and grass because the spring water that fed the fountain in the middle of the plaza ran directly underneath it.

Shielded by the huge building from the eyes of the lancers running to and fro in the plaza, Zorro knelt down and inspected the area closely. Before long, the small broken blades of grass here and there began telling their tale to him.

In a few more minutes, he was heading out on Tornado across an expanse of desert that led south of the pueblo.

With very little trouble, and less than one mile from the pueblo's edge, he found her. Clinging to the side of a rock formation that jutted out over a drop of only perhaps seven feet, the frightened girl was mute with fear. If she had only found the courage to look down, she would have seen that her feet were only a foot or so off the ground.

Reaching over from atop Tornado's back, Zorro had to pry her fingers from the rocks one at a time. Once he had her safely in front of him in the saddle, she began to mumble something about bugs and snakes. Looking around, Zorro could see none of either and it was all he could do not to laugh.

"Ah, Señorita! You have really had an awful night, haven't you?"

But the only answer he got in return was more mumbling.

Forcing Tornado to keep to a slow pace so as not to disturb the girl any further, it still took only a short time to make it back to the pueblo. He had planned to turn over the girl to the padre at the mission. But it was not to be. As he drew close to the church building, he heard the familiar shout.

"Zorro!"

The cry went up as one of the lancers caught sight of him. With the frightened girl trembling against his chest, he knew he could not let Tornado run. So he held the reins firmly and directed the horse down an alleyway beside the bank.

De Soto's voice rang out above the clamor in the streets. "He's got the girl! Lancers! After him!"

The cries from the street were loud in his ears as Zorro dismounted smoothly, pressed the reins into the girl's hands, and whispered to Tornado to remain still. He took up a position at the corner of the building. One by one, the lancers filed around the corner and each momentarily hesitated in surprise at the sight of the missing girl sitting alone on the masked man's horse. Zorro picked them off easily. One punch to the face laid each one out in a neat little row.

When the alcalde himself came barreling around the corner and halted abruptly when he saw before him a carpet of laid-out lancers, Zorro tapped him on the shoulder with a black gloved hand. De Soto turned his face toward the impending fist with barely enough time to comprehend who its owner was.

"Ah! I do so love our little conversations, Alcalde!"

Turning his attention back to Andrea, Zorro noticed that she was now looking more in control of her emotions. As he approached Tornado, she even found her voice again.

"Zorro! You saved me!"

"Yes, Señorita, I saved you from all those bugs and snakes." He could not help but let the smile steal across his face. "What were you doing out there, Señorita? Running away?"

"Me? Run away? Oh, no, Zorro. I was just taking a walk and —"

"Maybe you should confine your walks a little closer to the pueblo in the future. You had many people worried. Many took time away from their own duties and precious leisure time to look for you."

"I didn't plan to fall off that high ledge," she said evenly as her temper flared. "I could have been killed!"

"Oh, yes, that ledge. Your feet were dangling so high off the ground. All of two feet, I would say."

"There were bugs!"

"Oh dear, I did forget those flesh-eating bugs," he said with a smile.

"Flesh-eating?" The girl's eyes grew round.

Zorro laughed. Behind him, he could hear one of the lancers moan, and he knew it was time to get the señorita back safely to the dormitory. "Señorita, if you will be so good as to hold on, I will take you back to civilization."

Rounding the corner of the building, Zorro and the señorita riding Tornado at once grabbed the attention of everyone. As he led the horse to a place beside the fountain, carefully avoiding the exciting peons and children who surrounded them, he was aware of even more people coming out of doorways and heads appearing in windows. Everyone who had taken part in searching for the girl heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of the girl alive and well in Zorro's care.

Near the fountain, he swung down from Tornado easily with the black cape flaring out grandly about him. As he lifted the señorita off Tornado's back as if she weighed nothing and gently lowered her until her slippered feet touched the soft dirt of the plaza, Zorro was well aware that there was a certain other señorita watching them both carefully.

With the corner of his eye, he saw Victoria stop at the bottom of the steps to the tavern. It always amazed him that he could spot her so quickly in any crowd. As the townspeople around her surged forward to get a better look at the newly-found señorita, Zorro could tell that Victoria was remaining where she was and not joining in with the throng.

Victoria's emotions were a tangled mess beneath her calm exterior. This was the first time Zorro had appeared before her and in public since so much had happened. Questions without answers were firing off in her brain one right after the other, and she was trying to figure out just which one was the most important.

Zorro was before her; that usually meant she would greet him with pleasure, hope and a smile. But she was no longer betrothed to Zorro. He was a hero…but he was no longer _her _Zorro…

But it was also Diego who was before her, but now, in a mask. In a few minutes, his eyes would find hers and…

_What should I do! _

Her hands dug into the folds of her skirt, gripping the cloth with whitened knuckles, as her thoughts raced. Two men, one and the same, and yet each was so different, both to her and in the eyes of those watching.

_How do I act toward him!_ _What do I say!_

She could feel her own breathing speeding up as she tried to work through the confusion. Any minute now, he would turn and look at her and…

Zorro's attention was suddenly diverted once more to Andrea as she stumbled and fell against him. The girl began to whimper once more, complaining of her ankle and how tired she was and how much she had been through. Zorro only smiled and offered his arm for her to steady herself, successfully managing to prop her up firmly on her own two very good feet and keeping at least a foot between them.

Don Alejandro had emerged from the tavern just behind Victoria, but he had paused by the door. As Andrea's plaintiff cries reached him and the low murmurs of the crowd began, he joined her at the bottom of the steps and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Victoria, this is your chance." When she looked up at him quickly in surprise, she saw a mischievous fire in his eyes. "My dear, don't tell me you can't fake a little jealous fit about now. I thought all women could do that at a moment's notice over just about anything." He looked around them to make sure no one was watching or listening and then winked at her. "Give them a reason that you now want to marry Diego," he whispered, and then he moved away to stand a few feet apart from her.

Victoria swallowed hard as she steeled her nerves, but before she could step forward to begin her pretend onslaught, Andrea caught her eye and pretended anger was no longer necessary.

"Oh, Zorro!" Andrea said loudly as she slid underneath Zorro's outstretched arm and up against his chest. She threw both arms around his neck and kissed him firmly on the mouth, holding his head downward with a surprising strength. "Everyone!" She turned her head to shout above the crowd noise, but kept her hold on the man. "He saved me! Zorro saved me! You should have seen his fierce fighting!"

Zorro tried to peel her hands from behind his neck, but she had interlocked her fingers into an unbreakable hold. Panic rose within him as she pulled herself up against him again for another smothering, forceful kiss. The more he pushed her away with his hands, the more she seemed to increase her hold on him and the more she seemed to be growing extra pairs of limbs. He tried to remember she was just a girl. He was a grown man. His strength was far greater. But the reality was that he just couldn't find it in himself to hurt her and she knew it.

She had the upper hand.

A few people in the crowd began to smile. Others began to laugh. The young señorita covered him in kisses and professed her love for him, her gratitude for his bravery and her dedication to their love.

Zorro could hardly breathe. He backed away from the girl's embrace and kisses only to have Tornado move away from him as well. The men in the crowd chuckled at the predicament the masked hero was caught in and they merely backed away too, not wishing to interfere.

Andrea's words were breathless and excited as she made sure everyone got the idea she wanted them to have. "Oh, Zorro, this night has been so special, so very romantic. Alone in the desert…just the two of us…all… _alone_." She drew out the word "alone" as she looked pointedly at Victoria through a parting in the mass of bodies. Andrea paused in her frantic wrestling with Zorro to give the word a special emphasis.

Victoria's inner confusion suddenly settled into a serenity that matched her outward countenance. Andrea had gone just that bit too far. Thanks to Don Alejandro, Victoria knew very well exactly what time "Zorro" had begun looking for Andrea.

Victoria's voice rang out above the crowd. "So! I was right!" She crossed her arms and tilted her chin upwards so she could look downward at him. "I thought I could trust you. But you're nothing more than a brigand, a rake!"

"But, Victoria!" Zorro began as he tried with a renewed vigor to extricate himself from Andrea's vise-like grasp. "I did not —" His words were drowned by a renewed bout of kissing. A new panic began rising inside him. "Victoria, we didn't…I mean…there is no "we", of course…Andrea, please!"

Ignoring him, Victoria turned toward the girl who was now displaying a most victorious smile. "And you, Señorita, I must thank you for opening my eyes. Everything you told me is apparently true."

Beneath the mask, Zorro's eyes grew round at the thought that Andrea would be believed by the woman he loved. With one last firm movement, he pushed away the girl's hands once again and tried to be heard above the growing rumbling of the people. "But, Victoria, you must —"

"You have my gratitude for opening my eyes." With one last glaring look at Zorro, she said, "To think, I would never have found myself in Diego's warm, loving arms were it not for you, Andrea. I really do appreciate what you have done." She shook her head dreamily, well aware that Zorro had been stunned into silence. "Do you know, dear, sweet Diego went all the way back to the hacienda this morning just to get his grandmother's ring for me! He can be so romantic sometimes." When she glimpsed the sudden spark of jealousy in Andrea's eyes, Victoria felt she just had to continue. "It will be my engagement ring. It is beautiful, I hear. You would love it! Of course, it is only a part of the famous de la Vega emeralds that —"

Andrea gritted her teeth and turned her back on Zorro to march up just in front of Victoria. "Oh, don't think Diego is any different. I could have him as well! Do I need to remind you that Diego and I were quite cozy last night, in the moonlight behind the bushes!"

Zorro gave an almost imperceptible groan.

"Lancers!" De Soto's voice rang out loudly throughout the plaza.

Tornado stiffened and a relieved masked man swung himself up into the saddle without benefit of stirrups. Lancers with pistols primed. Finally, a foe he could face with no fear.

Shouts of "Get him!" "Kill him!" and "Fire!" filled the air. The crowd gave the huge black horse room, and somehow many people managed to get curiously in the way of all the groggy lancers taking aim. Shots fired wildly here and there, but not a one reached any spot near Zorro.

As he neared the gates, Zorro paused, Tornado reared, and with a wave, the legendary bandit was racing across the desert sand into the distance.

The alcalde continued ranting and fuming, frustrated once again that the outlaw had slipped out of his grasp. The crowd had begun dispersing, and Andrea saw her audience dissolving. Victoria had turned to Don Alejandro who was smiling from ear to ear as he offered her his arm to go back up the tavern steps.

"Just a minute! Señorita Escalante!" Andrea sneered as she pronounced the name. "I am not through —"

"Oh, I think you are, child." Señora Ruiz's quiet but commanding voice garnered the attention of everyone in the plaza.

Andrea spun around toward her and clenched her fists in anger. From the beginning, Andrea had despised this woman. At every turn, she was there, haranguing her for this or that. Andrea sputtered in defiance, unable to put together a coherent word of defense. What was it about Señora Ruiz that was so intimidating?

But the woman did not find words difficult at all. "Señorita Espinoza, I think that we have all had quite enough of your stories, your lies and your attitude. I have tried my best to guide you toward the proper behavior expected of a young señorita of good family. I fear I have failed most miserably. Your family hoped that coming to this new land of promise would mold you into a more, well, acceptable young lady. They are going to be very disappointed when you return to them much the same as when you left."

Andrea found her voice at last. "I am not returning to Spain!" She swelled up to her full height and stood defiantly, hands on hips and jaw thrust out toward the señora.

"Oh, yes you are," Señora Ruiz said quietly. "I have already made the arrangements. Your father will —"

"My father?" Andrea said weakly, and her posture seemed to deflate. Her arms hung limply at her side as her head dipped lower with each word from the señora.

"Yes, your father has in mind his own sort of guidance for your life since you have failed to fit in here with the good people of Los Angeles." Señora Ruiz cupped a hand underneath the señorita's chin and lifted her head gently. "You really should have tried a bit harder, my child," she said gently.

De Soto stepped up quietly behind the señora and when she turned, he offered her his arm. "My dear, you are …remarkable."

"I know, Ignacio. I am glad that you have realized it." Turning back to the dejected girl, she said, "Come along, Andrea. We must get your things together. You'll be leaving on the morning stage."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The ride back to the hacienda for Zorro was short. The great black horse sensed his master's mood and ran like the wind he was named for with little urging on Zorro's part. The opening to the cave welcomed them both like the refuge from the outside world it really was.

A little while later, Diego, mounted on Esperanza, lived every minute of the long ride back to the pueblo in dread. He had no idea what had been said after he had fled the plaza. What could Victoria possibly be thinking! The comment about "Diego's warm, loving arms" had sounded promising, but the looks he had endured as Zorro from those dark eyes of hers had been chilling. And just what was it she had said about emeralds? He had to laugh in spite of his fears. There were no de la Vega emeralds. Or at least, there were none right now. He had a feeling he would be purchasing some soon though.

As he passed under the gates, he took a deep breath, ready for anything. But the people who walked past him as he made for the railing in front of the tavern all met him with smiles. He had not even dismounted before his father came out of the tavern to greet him.

"Diego! There's good news. Zorro found the missing girl, all safe and sound." Before Diego could even form a reply, he continued, "And, not only that, but Victoria has made the most succulent roasted chicken I've ever smelled for our picnic!"

"Oh, yes, our picnic. Father, I was thinking —"

"If you go around back, you'll be just in time to help us load up the wagon." When Diego hesitated, his father insisted, "Diego, come on now. We'll be losing the light if we take much longer to get going." And with that, he slapped the side of Diego's boots with the pair of gloves in his hand and turned to go back into the tavern.

The baskets of food were loaded in almost total silence. Alejandro kept up a running patter of talk about nothing, with only an occasional "yes" or "no" coming from Victoria. The drive to the pretty spot beneath a huge shade tree beside a softly babbling stream was also a very quiet one. With every bump of the wheels over the rough, little-used path, Diego felt the upcoming argument encroaching upon him.

Victoria's mood seemed to defrost in the beautiful setting. All through the meal, Victoria talked animatedly and smiled — at Alejandro. Diego, she mostly ignored. When, at last, they all sat back, sated by the sumptuous food, she finally turned to her future husband.

"So! Would you like to tell me just why it is that you keep turning up, no matter what you are wearing, with Andrea draped all over you!"

"Draped!" Diego sat full upright.

"Yes! Every time I turn around, there she is, with her hands all over you, acting as if she owned —"

"Victoria, I had to go find her," he said reasonably. "The lancers were looking nowhere near the correct —"

"Oh, but you went straight to her, like a bee to its hive!"

"Now, Victoria, you know — "

"I know what she claimed!"

"She was just saying that to make you jealous. Surely you know that!"

Victoria folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes to slits. "You let her kiss you!"

As his son fumbled for a reply, Alejandro reached for one of the remaining chicken legs and sat back again, watching the two with relish. "Better than the theater," he mumbled under his breath.

"I…she… no, I did not 'let' her kiss me. It was merely being polite to —"

But Victoria was having none of that. "Polite!" she growled and leaned over closer to him so he could feel her fury. "Do you know how many times you have left me standing in the middle of the street with nothing more than a wave?"

Diego opened his mouth to respond, but she was not finished. "You've lied to me for years. How do I know that you weren't laughing at me as well? Leading me on with one face and acting like a simpering coward with the other."

She shook her head and her dark curls bounced back and forth, capturing his attention away from her words. He had to concentrate to reply calmly, "It was necessary. You know that." He spread his arms out wide as he tried to explain. "I had to protect you and —"

"Protect me! Oh, you have protected me, all right. I have been shot, kidnapped, held at knifepoint and…and put in jail more times than I can count! All because of you! Just being known as 'Zorro's woman' has carried plenty of danger with it, but there's been precious few moments when I have felt the benefits of it! You were never there when I just needed someone to…to…" Victoria ran out of breath for her tirade as she searched for just the right words to use as ammunition to throw at him.

As he watched her inhale deeply, and before she could begin another barrage, Diego leaned forward on both knees and caught her in a firm embrace. Her mouth was open as his came down upon her with a forcefulness that surprised her.

The kiss seemed to last forever to the watching Alejandro, who had finally lost interest in his chicken leg. He tossed it aside and smiled to himself, for no one else was paying any attention to him. He leaned back and observed proudly, "My son, a man of action."

There was another kiss and then another that again lasted an uncomfortably long time, at least for Alejandro. He shifted his position. He cleared his throat. But the kiss continued. Finally, Alejandro broke out laughing and the two drew apart reluctantly, both of them flashing him a rather irritated glare. Then they, too, dissolved into laughter, as they both realized from their labored breathing a break might just be good for both of them.

"Now, I think we should get back to discussing what the two of you are going to do."

"Do?" Diego reached for Victoria's hand and pulled her over closer to settle them both back against the tree trunk. "Victoria took care of that. She and Zorro had a fight and now she's going to marry me." He looked down at her and the two shared a modest little kiss this time.

"But the alcalde may think that is all a little too convenient, don't you think?" Alejandro steepled his fingers together and looked upwards. "Maybe Zorro should be there when Señorita Espinoza is shipped back to Spain. Maybe she will lash out just one more time and give Victoria one more reason to be mad at you, eh?"

"Father, I don't think Zorro needs to —"

"What's the matter," Victoria said quickly, "afraid she'll say something that I might not know yet?"

"No," Diego said patiently, "I just don't think Zorro needs any more slights to his character in front of the pueblo." He gave her a slight squeeze and kissed her forehead. "He still must remain a hero to them, even if —"

"Even if he is a rake and a philanderer," she said with a satisfied smile.

"Philanderer! You're coming up with a lot of unflattering terms for someone who really did nothing wrong —"

"_You let her kiss you!" _she hissed at him and fire shone in her eyes anew.

"Excuse me, Father. There seems to be only one way to handle her when she gets like this," Diego explained calmly. Then he gathered her up once more in his arms for another smoldering kiss.

Alejandro just sighed contentedly and reached for another piece of chicken. "I think that room next to the drawing room will make a nice nursery. The old one will never be big enough at this rate," he mused aloud as he chewed.


End file.
